Sleeping With The Enemy
by DarkMoon1
Summary: Kagome and her sisters are vampire princesses.They are betrothed to the demon princes,who they hate with a passion.But when they hear it's just a way to kill them,they agree and become mates.What they didn't except was to fall in love with them.InuKag
1. Mission

****

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Inuyasha...

****

AN: My 8th story, I'm so happy!! I got really inspired to write this from all the vamp stories I've been reading and no I am NOT copying anyone's work, that's just wrong. Hope you guys like it.

Thanx to **Jean Jelly Bean** for beta reading.

****

Sleeping With The Enemy

Chapter 1

Mission

Kagome looked out her window. The night's breeze blowing her raven locks around her. She then looked over to her awaiting sisters. She grinned to them and jumped off her window sill and towards them.

"You guys ready?" She asked them as they went to her window again.

"Kag, we have been ready." Said her sister Sango sarcastically.

"Well let's go then." They nodded and all jumped out the window. They landed gracefully on the ground and started to run through the city, that's when they came to a huge door. The guard there nodded to them and quickly opened the door.

"Good luck hunting your majesties." The three girls nodded and ran through. They were now looking at the night city known as Tokyo. They snickered as they made there way through the weaving streets.

"So what's on the menu today my dear sisters?" Asked the third sister Kikyo. They smirked and started to sniff around.

"I smell three drunken girls walking down the next street over."

"I smell them too and it seems that they were going to get hit by a car anyways."

"So as I see it, it's alright to take their lives?"

"Perfectly." The girls laughed as they ran and jumped from roof top to roof top. They spotted the girls and smirked as they made there way towards them through the shadows. Kikyo quickly lashed out at one pinning her to the ground and sucking the life right out of her.

"Geez, talk about impatient." Kagome rolled her eyes as she took her girl down and sucked the blood out her neck. Sango ate hers quickly as well, got up, and licked her lips.

"I love young blood, their so much more fulfilling." The others girls nodded. Kagome then made a knife appear in her hand and stabbed each girl with it around the chest area.

"Now they'll think there's some psycho killer on the loose." She joked and looked at her sisters. "You wanna go home?" They nodded and made there way back to the place they came. To the human world there was nothing there but a park, but to any vampire or demon, there was the door to the dark world, no not hell, just a world where there were no humans to try and kill them and where vampires and demons ruled. There were two parts to the dark world. One part belonged to the vampires while the other part to the demons. The vampire kingdom, Lore, was ruled by king Onigumo and the three princesses, Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo. The demon kingdom, Sage, was ruled by King Shesshomaru and the three princes, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naraku. The two kingdoms despised each other like no other and would do anything to get the other's land. So now that the new kings, who were the brothers of each prince and princess, ruled they came up with a plan to rule the others land quickly.

Kagome and her sisters jumped up to their room and through the open window. Kagome then jumped into her bed and sighed deeply. "That was a great snack. I was getting bored in here anyways." She said rubbing her belly. Sango went to her desk and started to sharpen her sword.

"I wish we could go around without being noticed. Maybe then no one would try and kill us."

"It's all those stupid demons fault. One day we will kill them with our bare hands." Kikyo growled clenching and unclenching her fist. The other two nodded. There was then a light knock on their door and Sango went to get it. There stood a short maid, her eyes downcast due to rule.

"Excuse me your highnesses, but your brother the king requests your presence in the den." She said quickly and left. The three sisters rolled their eyes and left their room, going down the long and dim hallway.

"I wonder what he wants now." Kagome said as they made there way and opened the door to the den. Inside was also dim; only candles lit the room. That's how it was through out all of Lore kingdom, all vampires were weak against really bright light, such as the sun.

"You called brother." Kikyo said as they sat down and saw him reading a book. He placed the book down next to him and looked up at his sisters.

"Yes, you should know that you three have just been betrothed to the princes of the Sage kingdom." He said this calmly as if it was nothing, but to the girls it was the biggest situation that could come into their long lives.

"WHAT!?" All three yelled.

"What the hell do you mean we're betrothed?" Demanded a very red-eyed, pissed off Kagome.

"Well if you'd calm down and listen, you would know the reason." The girls sat back down but were still to tense to calm down completly. "Do you actually think that I would just give up my sisters to a bunch of demons?" He asked. The girls were quiet, looking every other way then him. He rolled his eyes. "Well I wouldn't. I have a great plan that will bring the down fall of Sage and give up their lands to us and all this can be brought on by you three."

SAGE KINGDOM

"Check mate." Said a man with long, light, baby blue hair and golden amber eyes. The man across from him sighed and scratched his short raven black hair. His dark violet eyes looked at his brother.

"You cheated Inuyasha!" He yelled and got up. Inuyasha got up too.

"Why the hell would I cheat Miroku?!" He said into the boys face. Miroku lunged at him and they started rolling on the ground fighting with one another.

"Will you two pups quit it. Shesshomaru wants to see us." The two brothers looked up to see their other brother Naraku standing at the door. They got up and headed for their older brother's office. Inside they all sat in the huge leather couch in the middle of the rather large office.

"Took you long enough." Said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled.

"Be happy we're here."

"Oh I'm thrilled." He said dryly. "I've called you here to inform you that you have become betrothed to the princesses of Lore." If he hadn't moved any quicker he would have gotten knocked down by Inuyasha's punch. "Now, now little brother, no need for violence."

"What do you mean 'no need'? You just gave us up to some vampire bitches!" He yelled again.

"Yes I have, but there is a reason behind it."

"Explain Shessho." Said Naraku calmly. The brother/king nodded.

"I have decided to have you betrothed to those vampires, so that you could kill them while their stay here. When the king of Lore and I talked, I made it sound like I was truly ready to merge with their lands, but why in the dark world would I do that? So I had an idea to betroth the princes and princesses, as if showing unity. I know you three can kill them. So why don't we make it quicker to get their lands." He chuckled in an evil way.

"Oh I see now. That's a brilliant idea." Said Miroku. "I can not wait to sink my claws into those brats. I'll make them beg for mercy."

"Hm. Excuse me for my behavior earlier brother." Inuyasha said bowing down. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha get up. I would have done the same thing." Sesshomaru then got up and walked over to them. "You should go get ready for their arrival. They should be here in two hours."

"TWO HOURS!?" Inuyasha yelled again.

"Yes like I said, the quicker the better."

"Um you didn't say that." Naraku said. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Just get out of my sight and be ready for their arrival." The boys stood, bowed and left the room quickly.

"So what do you guys think of this?" Naraku asked. They shrugged, but then Miroku got that perverted grin of his.

"I'm gonna play around with mine first then slit her throat." Inuyasha and Naraku chuckled.

"Same for me." They said in unison. The guys went to there separate rooms and got dressed in formal attire.

LORE KINGDOM

"So what you want us to do is just kill them?" Sango asked making sure she heard her brother right.

"Correct." He answered. The girls shot quick glances at each other before jumping into the air with excitement.

"Finally! WE get to kill them and with our BARE hands." Kikyo yelled hugging her sister Kagome.

"Calm down you three. You have exactly one hour to get ready. You will be leaving shortly after." The girls instantly stopped their laughing and stared at their brother.

"What do you mean an hour to get ready?"

"You see the king of Sage made it so that you three all meet tonight. So hurry and get ready. Besides what are you complaining about? Don't you want to kill them quickly, or do want to wait. I can arrange that." The all shook their heads.

"No, no it's fine brother thank you." The girls ran out of the room and to their room.

"I think we should seduce them and then kill them." Kagome laughed.

"Oh I can't wait to see their faces." Sango said.

"Ugh, they're probably uglier then that Hobo guy." Kikyo sighed.

"Um, I think his name is Hojo." Kagome stated. Kikyo just rolled her eyes and eyed her sister.

"Do I care? He was so annoying." Kagome shrugged before nodding her head in agreement.

"Well from what I have heard demons are very ugly so this will be quick, 'Cause I am not going to wait long if I have to keep looking at him. EW I can just see his face now." Kagome said and shuddered at the thought.

The girls finally got to there room and quickly changed. Kagome was the first to come out. She was wearing a tight red tank top, with a mini skirt that frilled at the bottom and knee high black boots. Her hair was up in a loose messy bun. She never wore makeup so she didn't have to worry about that. Sango was next to come out of her bathroom. She was wearing a black tank top that said in red letters 'EVIL' and red hip hugging capris. She wore black sandals and her hair was in a high pony tail. She had on hot pink eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. Both girls looked at each other and giggled. Kikyo last came out wearing a red tube top with a black jacket over her and a black mini skirt (no frills) and her hair was in low pony tail. She had on dark red eye shadow and black lipstick. Each girl nodded in agreement: they looked good.

"With these clothes those brats will be begging on their knees and kiss our feet. That's when we kick 'em in the face." They laughed at Kikyo's comment and headed back to the den. When they went in they saw their brother with a long cape around him. He looked up at them with a surprised look.

"Don't you girls think you're a little over dressed? You look like your about to go clubbing, not like your about to kill someone."

"What are you talking about dear brother?" Kagome said gingerly.

"Yeah we need to look good when we kill." They all laughed. Onigumo rolled his eyes and went to the door.

"Well let's go. The limo won't wait forever." They all shuffled out the room and walked through the long, dim hallways. Once at the front, three maids came up and quickly wrapped the girls with their own long capes (This covered their whole body. They're like those hooded capes that ppl where so no one would notice them...yea). They got into the limo and quickly took off.

"Oh, now I see why the limo won't wait for us." Sango stated.

"The damn driver is a demon." Kikyo finished rolling her eyes. The girls sighed and all sat back for there long wait to Sage kingdom.

AT SAGE KINGDOM

The guys came down and sat in the play room. Inuyasha was wearing black baggy cargo pants with a red button shirt that had three buttons un-done his hair flowing freely. Miroku was also wearing a button shirt that was purple and only had two buttons un-done. He wore tan cargo shorts. Naraku was wearing a black muscle shirt with black dressy pants. They were all playing X-Box when their brother came in.

"They should be here shortly. I saw them coming down the road."

"I'm jumping with joy brother." Inuyasha said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You should be." He said, ignoring the sarcasm and sniffing the air. "They're here." He said. When he saw his brothers not even move an inch, he went over to the X-Box and pulled it right out of the socket.

"Are you fucking crazy!?" Yelled Miroku running to the poor X-Box.

"Well now that I've got your attention. Get your assess over to the front NOW!" He yelled leaving the room. The boys huffed and got up, walking as slow as possible to the front. Of course Sesshomaru was first and when he started down the stairs he stopped suddenly. 'Damn they're beautiful. This is going to be hard for them.' He thought walking down to them again. Once on the ground the girls looked up quickly. He noticed they all had red eyes for a second before turning back to their normal shade of dark blue, light brown, and dark brown. He went up to the Lore king and bowed before shaking hands with him.

"It's good to see you King Sesshomaru." He said through clenched teeth. The girls noticed and all snickered.

"Like wise King Onigumo. Maids please take their cloaks." Four demon maids came up to them and quickly took there cloaks off, rushing off. "Now come Onigumo, we'll talk business, while the princesses wait for my brothers." Onigumo nodded and looked at his sisters. They nodded as well. Once the two kings were out of sight, the girls sighed.

"Geez I'm thirsty." Sango said rubbing her throat.

"You don't think they'll mind if we take a maid right?" Kagome said sheepishly. The girls laughed.

"Actually I think we would." A voice said from a top the stairs. The girls looked up. They all gasped. Coming down in front of them was the most gorgeous guys they had ever seen. They felt like they were drooling but quickly composed themselves when the guys were arm length away. The guys stared at them thinking along the same line. 'Damn they're hot!' thought Miroku. 'The bitch with the bun is pretty cute.' Inuyasha thought. 'I feel like howling so badly.' Naraku thought.

"So you're the princes of Sage." Kagome stated more then asked.

"And you're the princesses of Lore." Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome had to fight the urge to blush. She thought that he looked to damn sexy with that smirk, though she would never admit it.

"So do you guys have any blood lying around?" Kikyo asked to Naraku.

"Yeah we're thirsty." Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"So what will happen if you guys don't get your blood?" Asked Miroku a little interested in the answer. The girls looked at each other.

"Well we go on a killing rampage and seeing how you three are in front of us, I guess you're the first to go." Sango smirked back. Of course that wasn't true, well at least not totally, but they would die. That was a second weakness that they didn't need to know.

"Oh well we'll have to watch out not won't we?" Said Inuyasha into Kagome's face.

"I guess you will." Kagome said back in his face. They were so close, that their noses were only centimeters aways, but they didn't know it until...

"Hey enough you two, you'll have time to do that in your room." Said Sesshomaru, coming into the room with Onigumo. The two jumped as far as they could away from each other, both blushing madly.

"Well it seems that you all know who you're betrothed to." Onigumo said. "Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, and Kikyo and Naraku." The teens seethed at each other and kings rolled their eyes. "Well I guess I'll take my leave now, farewell my sisters." He said kissing each one on the forehead. They nodded when he gave a look to remember what they had to do. When he left the group stood there in silence until Sesshomaru broke it.

"You will all share a room and a bed. I don't care what you say. I am not changing my mind." And with that he left the room and went into another.

"And we got dressed up for what?" Naraku complained.

"Well do you have any good clubs around?" Kikyo asked. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Kikyo remember what we are. We're vampires; they'll kill us in a heart beat."

"Like we can't defend ourselves." Kikyo argued. The guys snorted and the girls glared at them.

"I guess we can't go then." Sango said. The guys looked at each other.

"Well there is one way that you can go." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah but I don't think they'll want to do that." Miroku smiled.

"And they might think it's a little too soon to be doing it." Naraku smirked. The girls looked at each other before bursting out and saying...

"We're not going to sleep with you!" The guys looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's not what we meant, but oh well to that." Miroku said.

"So what are you guys saying?" Kikyo asked.

"Well we'd have to..." Naraku started.

"Mark you." Inuyasha finished. Kagome looked at him like he was the weirdest thing.

"Mark us? What the hell does that mean?" She asked. He then strolled up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. At first Kagome was going to pull away but she strangely felt warm and good in his arms.

"Well we do something along the same line as you guys do when you're feeding off someone." He said rubbing her neck with his thumb. Kagome had to fight the urge of closing her eyes. She felt so light headed it angered her that he could do this to her. She then got some of her senses back and looked him straight in the eye. What she saw in them surprised her. It looked as if he was longing to bite her. Like if he did he would be the happiest demon in the dark world. Kagome looked at her sisters who were staring at her, waiting for her approval. Or waiting to attack if he tried anything to harm her.

"What exactly does this bite imply?" She asked when she regained her voice.

"That your mine and no one can touch you or else they die a slow and painful death." He said seriously without blinking. For a minute Kagome was swimming in his amber depths. She couldn't believe she was still in his arms.

"Y-yeah but that won't stop them. I mean they'll kill us anyways, I'm sure of it."

"Not exactly, your scent will change a bit to that of a demon and they won't know for sure what you are." Miroku said wisely. The girls looked at each other again.

"All this just to go clubbing." Sango sighed shaking her head.

"Well we could always just stay here and play some games." Miroku grinned.

"Um....that's ok. Anyways we are going to have to do this some time right?" Kikyo asked looking at her 'husband' Naraku. Naraku nodded.

"We were going to have do it tonight before we went to bed. So let's just do it now, get it over with, and go clubbing." Kikyo then looked to her sisters and they nodded in response.

"Might as well." Sango said rolling her eyes. Miroku brightened and went to his 'mate'.

"My dear Sango I'm glad you have chosen me to be your mate." He said grabbing her and giving her a fierce hug. She tried to struggle but his hold was strong.

"First I didn't choose you for anything; I was basically assigned and second...GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY ASS YOU LECH!" She said finally getting him off her and slapping him in the face.

"It slipped, I swear it slipped." He said rubbing his cheek. "Wow such strength, I'm glad you're my woman." He grinned. Sango couldn't help but blush.

"If you two are done." Kagome said from still in Inuyasha's arms. She didn't want to leave and he didn't want to let go. Inuyasha then looked down at her.

"You ready?" He said in a whisper but she heard him loud and clear. She nodded and saw him as he bent his head down slowly. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and she closed her eyes to enjoy it.

"I guess I feel what my prey feels when they are bitten." She said in whisper. He licked her neck; making her moan.

"No this is better." He said before sinking his fangs into her neck. She sighed as she felt a wave of warmth fill her and felt herself growing stronger. That's when she had the urge and bit him back. Inuyasha moaned onto her neck, his fangs still in her. He wondered what he felt right now was the same as her. He let go of her neck and started to lick the blood that trickled down it. As soon as he licked her the wound closed and two small crescent moons appeared. He waited until she finally pulled out (That doesn't sound right...lol) and licked his blood. Her did the same and two crescent moons appeared. Kagome was surprised and looked at Inuyasha. "It's the sign of mates and not of some kind of wound mark." He answered for her. Kagome nodded and then looked at the rest. They were all staring at them; the guys with huge grins and the girls with deep blushes.

"You two sure took your time. Can we leave now?" Complained Kikyo. Everyone nodded and headed for the door. They called a limo and got in, leaving quickly. From the shadows a man was glaring at the teens. He came out to the light to reveal himself as none other then Sesshomaru.

"I knew this was going to happen. Damn teenagers and their hormones." He said going back in to the castle.

****

AN: Well that's all for now! Hope you guys liked it and aren't confused in anyway! I just noticed that this is the longest first chapter I have ever written, my usual FIRST chappies always are 5 to 6 pages long. This one was 10! I was trying to go to 11 or 12 but I thought this would be a good place to stop. Oh and one more thing, I also notice this is my second time of have the main characters go clubbing...lol. I guess I just love club scenes. OKAY! Now I won't tons of reviews from you great readers!! Thanx again for reading!!!


	2. Trouble!

DISCLAIMER: Answer me this: Why would I be here writing a fanfic if I owned Inuyasha?....hell all this would be episodes not stories!

AN: YAY! People like this one too! I'm happy. Thanx for reviewing. You guys are the best!! I'll have review responses at the end. Hope you guys like this chapter.

Thanx to** Jean Jelly Bean** for beta reading

Sleeping With The Enemy

Chapter 2

Trouble!

When they got there the club was flooded with demons. All dressed in their best outfits. Kagome saw a group of demon girls; they all wore tube tops of different colors and some had on cute skirts and pants. 'Wow they sure can dress.' Kag thought as the limo stopped right in front of the club's entrance. When the driver came around and opened the door all they heard were scream and shouts from the demons around them. Some of the girls were screaming and chanting on how hot the princes were. Kagome and her sisters just rolled their eyes and waited as the guys were saying hi to the fanatic girls.

"Hey can you guys hurry. We came here to dance not watch you pamper yourselves with them." Sango said pointing to the now glaring fan girls. The sisters glared right back. That's when one sniffed the air and glared even harder at them.

"It looks like these wenches are the prince's mates. Damn them. They even have a bad smell." One girl said. The others sniffed too and glared. Kagome felt like punching them out but Sango and Kikyo held her back.

"Kag, they're not worth our time." Kikyo whispered to her outraged sister. Kagome calmed and nodded.

"Stupid demons." Kag said before she saw her mistake. She covered her mouth and hurried into the club. Inuyasha sighed and looked back at the fan girls to see them with confused expressions. Inside the music was louder then life and everyone was either dancing, sitting at the bar drinking or just hanging out in a booth. The girls hurried and sat in free booth. The guys slid in next to them.

"Hope you guys had fun." Kikyo's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"We can't help it if we're loved so much." Naraku said wrapping his arm around her. Kikyo shuddered under his touch. The girls snickered and decided they wanted to dance.

"C'mon you guys, I'm ready to have some fun." Sango cheered dragging Miroku out. Miroku took the opportunity and smacked her ass.

"Geez Sango if you wanted to have fun we could have just stayed home." Sango turned around her eyes had turned red.

SMACK

"YOU FREAKING HENTAI! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!!" By now most of the club went silent and were staring at the two in horror. They were wondering who the hell that girl was and how she was about to die a painful death. Miroku who lay unconscious on the floor didn't do much. (Obviously) So Inuyasha stood up and looked at the expecting crowd.

"Uh...please carry on." He said very politely. The demons shrugged and the music was back on blasting its beat and everyone went back to dancing or chit chatting. "Gawd could your sister be any more embarrassing?" Inuyasha said picking Miroku off the floor and dumping him into the booth. The girls glared at them.

"Can OUR sister be embarrassing? What about that stupid demon right there, also known as YOUR brother!" Kagome and Kikyo shouted together. Naraku and Inuyasha snorted.

"He only did that because YOUR dumb ass sister provoked him." The girls rolled their eyes.

"Thanks for showing us the real idiots you are." Kagome said.

"At least we know now." Kikyo finished. They went to Sango and grabbed her, leading her into the dancing floor.

"C'mon girls we don't need them to have fun." They nodded to each other and started swinging their hips to the beat. Inuyasha growled.

"Damn bitches. Hey Naraku wake him up." He said turning to his brothers. Naraku nodded and dumped a glass of water on Miroku's head. The demon shot up and looked around at his surroundings.

"What the hell?" He said wiping his face. He glared at a now smirking Naraku. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"You idiot, you were knocked out by your mate." Inuyasha said coming into view. Miroku had a confused look.

"My mate?-Oh Sango." The guys looked at him like he was stupid. He hehe-ed and looked around again. "Hey where is she anyway?"

"Well after you felt her up and she smacked you-"

"Real hard." Naraku interrupted with a chuckle.

" ...They decided they didn't 'need us'" He said that in a girly tone. "And they went to dance out there themselves." He finished and looked towards the dance floor. Miroku nodded and got up heading towards it.

"Hey I don't think you should do that. They seemed pretty pissed off."

"I don't give a shit. I'm not about to let some punk get to my woman." And with that Miroku disappeared into the crowd. The guys shrugged and followed into the crowd. The girls laughed as they danced together. They sure were having fun without their "mates". While Kag was dancing she didn't notice the guy come behind her and grind with her.

"Hey there cutie, Wanna dance?" Kagome looked behind her to find a very handsome wolf demon. His baby blue eyes bore into hers.

"Aren't we already?" She said, still dancing with him.

"I guess so." He said wrapping an arm around her waist. She laughed and looked to see her sisters smirking at her. What she didn't expect was to see a very fuming Inuyasha come in front of her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked in a very low and deadly voice. She didn't even flinch and replied.

"What does it look like?" She said closing her eyes and stayed dancing with the demon who had yet to notice Inuyasha's presence. Kagome then felt the demon's arm being ripped apart from the hold on her waist and the demon cursing loudly. She looked behind her to see Inuyasha punching the guy to death. His eyes were blood red and his fangs had grown to be so large they were popping out of his mouth. Kagome's eyes widened and she went to help the poor demon Inuyasha was now beating to death. She quickly put her arms around Inuyasha and tried all she could to get him off the demon.

"Get off him Inuyasha!" She yelled, but that didn't help. He was too absorbed in killing the demon to hear her. So Kagome did the next best thing she knew. She bit down into his neck and sucked at the oddly great tasting blood. Her eyes turned red and she just couldn't take her fangs out of him. Everyone around them gasped as they saw what she was doing; instantly knowing what she was. They all growled, preparing to attack her when Miroku and Naraku came in between them.

"Your highnesses what are you doing. That vamp-bitch is sucking the life out of him." One demon said in the crowd. They all agreed and started to push forward. The princes growled and the crowd stopped.

"Leave them be they're-" He didn't get to finish for there was another scream.

"Look there is two more vamps. Kill them." Miroku's eyes widen as he saw the crowd gain on the two sisters. They just glared red eyes at the demons and were ready to fight. One demon girl lunged at Sango, who dodged it and went for her throat. She slit it and licked the blood off her hands.

"C'mon you faggot demons. I'm not afraid of you!" She yelled smirking at all of them. They went for her but stopped when Miroku stood in front of her. He looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"We need to get out of here." She just glared at him.

"I can manage myself." She said stubbornly.

"I really don't care if you can or not. All I know is that this building will come down if we don't get our asses out of here NOW!" He yelled. Sango stood quiet and then nodded. She turned around looking for Kikyo and saw her with Naraku. They all made eye contact and nodded. They started to jump through the crowds and made it outside the club only to see another mob of demons coming after them.

Inside Kagome finally let go of his neck and licked the blood that came down. Again the mark healed with one lick and turned into nothing but skin. She then looked around her hearing all the growls she was getting. She started to panic but didn't show it. When she looked down at Inuyasha, she noticed that he was either sleeping or unconscious, but, thank the lord, he was back to his normal self, she said to her self. She thought quickly of what to do and couldn't come up with anything. She was going to die by the hands of disgusting demons. This was not what she planned. That's when an idea popped in her head. She had remembered her brother teaching them how to make things appear in their hands and how to disappear and reappear; both which she had learned as quickly as she could. She concentrated, she tried to remember exactly what her brother had told her and when she thought she got it, she felt herself fly through the sky at light speed. At first she felt like it would take forever but within seconds she met the hard top of a building roof.

"Ouch." She said getting up and rubbing her butt. She looked around her and noticed that the club was a street down. She needed to hurry and wake up Inuyasha before they came after her with her scent. "Damn it." She went over and kneeled down next to him. She shook him and, when he didn't stir, looked at him closely; noticing his pale white complexion. "Ah damn, I took too much." She said knowing that his blood supply was running dangerously low. She bent her head down, cut her tongue and lip so that blood was now dripping from them. She slowly pressed her lips to his open ones and waited as the blood went from her to him. She felt him shiver a bit and move around. She was just about to stop and lift her head when she felt him kiss her back. Her eyes widened. He slowly brought her back down with his hand that was now in her hair. She recovered from her shock and began to respond, and the two kissed softly until he deepened it with his tongue making its way through her mouth. The two fought for dominance and when they couldn't take it no more separated, both panting for air, stared at one another.

"K-Kagome?" He said in a whisper. She sighed and smirked.

"Who do you think it was?" He chuckled and had a smirk of his own.

"I dunno some blond, you know." She got up and punched him in the arm. "Ow, wench. What was that for?!" He yelled rubbing his arm. Kagome smirked.

"Hurry and get up before I really take my anger out on you."

"What do you mean anger? What did I do?"

"What did you do?!" She repeated in disbelief. She couldn't believe he asked that, as if he had no idea what he was doing....or didn't he. "Inuyasha, do you know what just happened right now?" He paused and then nodded slowly.

"Yeah I just had a wonderful kiss." Kagome blushed deep red and shook her head.

"No I mean at the club?"

"All I remember is following Miroku and seeing you dancing with my rival Kouga, that wimpy wolf." He snorted when he said the demons name. Kagome sighed.

"Well I think you just might have killed that wimpy wolf." Inuyasha's head shot up.

"REALLY?!" He yelled. "When did I do that?"

"You really don't remember then? I can't believe it." She said looking down. She felt as two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and make her look up to his golden eyes.

"Kagome...what did I do in the club tonight?" He asked seriously. Kagome's eyes widen and she shook her head.

"You...um...I'm not sure, but you turned into some kind of...monster. At first I didn't know what to do. You just kept punching Kouga and he looked pretty dead so I bit you and took most of your blood away, which helped seeing how you turned back, but then the demons around saw what I did and started to say they were going to kill me. So I kind of...I don't know how you say it, poofed us here." She said last with a shrug. Inuyasha didn't say anything he stood there with a blank face. Kagome got worried and went up to him only to have him step back away from her.

"Inuyasha?" He shook his head.

"Kagome you have to stay away from me." And with that he ran off, jumping into the night. Kagome sighed and started to panic again.

"Great. Now how am I supposed to find my way back?" She stood there for a bit when she saw four shadows come up behind her. She turned around and lashed out with her hand. She stopped when she saw it was her sister Kikyo.

"Whoa Kag. It's me." Kagome ran into her sister and hugged her fiercely. Kikyo hugged her back, and Sango joined in. "You okay there?" Kikyo asked as they parted from each other.

"I don't know what happened. He just turned into something." Sango and Kikyo comforted their sister and looked at the two brothers for help. They shrugged and looked at them with sympathy.

"I think we should go back before anymore demons appear." They nodded and jumped from the roof tops until they arrived at the castle. (Mansion whatever u want to call it.) They showed the girls to their rooms and waited quietly. Sango sat on Miroku's bed looking around, noting that he was very neat. He came out of the bathroom with just boxers. Sango blushed and noted his well toned out muscles. He jumped into the bed and snuggled under the covers. (LMAO! XD) He looked up and saw Sango starring into space.

"Hey, you coming in?" He saw as she jumped a bit and turned to him. She nodded and crawled over to her side. Getting under the covers and wrapping herself from the cold. He sighed when he noticed the space between them. He just turned his back to her and fell asleep. Sango looked over and gazed at his back. She sighed too, doing the same and falling asleep instantly.

Naraku was having trouble sleeping. Kikyo, it seemed, couldn't find a comfortable spot and was tossing and turning. It was getting on his nerves. He sat up and looked straight at her, what he saw surprised him. She was defiantly asleep and her long ebony black hair was flowing around her face, making her look more beautiful than one could imagine. He slowly moved towards her and rapped an arm around her small waist. At first she just kept squirming but soon stopped, seeming to find the new warmth and snuggled closer to his bare chest. Naraku smiled (OMG he can do that!), and fell asleep.

The night wasn't so great for poor Kagome, who still hadn't changed into her pajamas. She was now sitting on the window sill looking out at the night sky. She breathed in deeply and found herself smelling something familiar. She looked around and saw nothing, but before she knew it, there was Inuyasha hanging from the ledge. He looked up at her, while she looked down. They stared at each other with out any thought of looking away. He slowly made his way up to her and sat on the sill across from her. They sat there for awhile not saying a word just staring at each other. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence.

"Inuyasha, why did you leave?" He looked away.

"I needed to think for a bit."

"Oh." She said, her eyes also going down cast. He took this chance to studied her better. She really was beautiful. Her hair swayed with the wind and made her look almost angelic. He chuckled to himself, an angelic vampire. Kagome looked up to him. "What's so funny? Is there something on my face?" She said starting to feel for anything. He shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong, it's perfect." Kagome blushed. Inuyasha got off the sill and went into the room. He then took Kagome's arm softly and pulled her into the room. "It's late and I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Kag nodded and smirked to herself. Seeing how he was back to normal she could play with him for awhile. Kagome stretched and then yawned.

"Yeah I'm tired too. I might as well change now." She looked behind her to see Inuyasha staring at her. She smiled in her mind and slowly started to take off her top. She threw it behind her, making sure it hit Inuyasha and she did. He blushed and threw the top to the side so he could see more. She then took off her skirt revealing a matching black bra and panties. By now Inuyasha was having trouble to get some air in his system. She turned and looked at him. She smirked and went up to him. "What's wrong Inu?" She said in his face there noses just inches away. Her body was pressed to him and she could feel heat and sweat coming off him.

"Uh...um n-nothing." When he finally figured out what she was doing, he decided to turn the tables. "Do you always sleep in your under garments, cause its real turn on." He smirked when he saw her blush. He then took off his shirt and pants to leave him in only red boxers with doggy bones on them. Kagome slowly looked at his very nice toned muscle. Her eyes finally stopped at his boxers. She started to laugh when she saw the bones.

"Oh my gosh that is sooo cute." She said holding her sides. Inuyasha growled, then picked her up bridal style and threw her onto the bed. She was still laughing her head off. He slowly made his way to her and looked down at her from where he was straddling her. Kagome stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. He slowly leaned into her and was now only a breath away from her lips. When she thought he was just about to kiss her he smiled and brushed her lips only to pull away and roll off.

"Good night Kag." He said and lay down on his side of the bed. "Oh and don't even try coming to my side. I know how you are. You just can't keep your hands off me." He said smirking as he turned his back to her.

"Why you-" She said about to hit him with her pillow. He put his hand up.

"C'mon Kag. None of this childish play. I'm trying to sleep here." She just huffed and lay back down, her back facing him too.

"I hope you have nightmares Inuyasha." and with that last comment she fell asleep. He turned to her once he knew she was fast asleep and slowly made his way to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. He felt her snuggle against him and he fell asleep with a light smile on his face.

"Not tonight Kagome, not tonight."

AN: Well that's all. Hoped you guys liked it! Oh and I think I might have them not like each other for a bit more. Right now they're just attracted to each other and later like, then of course lust...lol.. Then last love! Ok now a BUNCH of reviews PLZ! I love to read what you guys think!!

REVIEW RESPONSE

1. **DEMON ANGLE**: Lol thanks for putting me on your list. I'm glad! And thanx for taking time to read my story!!

2. **BLFIREGDDSS**: Hehe I'm glad you liked it and it took me awhile to think about this story...lol.

3. **SUN FLOWER1389**: I'm very glad you like it. I feel special...lol!

4. **CHICHIRIN**: I'm happy you love it. I love it too!!

5. **BUWAN ANHEL**: I feel it will too....or at least I hope so! Thanx for reviewing!

6. **CRIMSON STREAKS**: Thank you! Thanx for reviewing!


	3. Cousin Rin and a bet

DISCLAIMER: You already know, so don't ask! --

AN: Hey there peeps! 22 reviews so far!! Keep em coming ppl! Thanx to everyone who reviewed!! I loved them all hugs herself I feel so warm in special inside. Hehe...ok I hope you guys like this chapter!!

Thanx to **Jean Jelly Bean** for beta reading

Sleeping With The Enemy

Chapter 2

Cousin Rin and The Bet!

Kagome woke up to light shining through the window and onto her face. Her eyes widened as she tried to turn and found herself held onto by a strong arm. As soon as the first observation processed in her mind, she quickly hid under the covers. "WHAT THE HELL!!?? INUYASHA?!" She yelled, making the sleeping demon beside her jump.

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" He yelled back.

"Hurry and close the damn shades. Please!" Inuyasha went under the covers to see her frightened face. He gave her a very confused expression.

"Kagome it's just the sun light." He started to take the covers away but she yanked them back over her head.

"I know what it is!" She hissed at him. "Just close them. NOW!" He got up and went for the curtains. He was about to pull them when he heard two different screams coming from his brothers' rooms. He looked toward the walls and heard them crying the same thing Kagome said: to close the curtains. What was wrong with these girls?

"Kagome is there something you're not telling me?" He asked slowly as he walked up to her side. She moved around a bit and he could tell she was uncomfortable. He came to her side and quickly yanked the covers from her, only to have her scream bloody murder. He quickly dropped to the ground covering his poor sensitive ears. After a while her screams died down and Inuyasha tried to look up from his now pounding headache. He saw her by the window shaking a bit. She appeared to be very confused.

"What is going on?" She asked more to herself. She opened the window and let the sun's rays bath the room around her. She smiled and turned to Inuyasha. "The sun: I can stand in it without dying." Inuyasha realized what was wrong and walked up to her.

"So you couldn't before?" She nodded.

"At least, not very bright light like this sun." She looked out the window and marveled at the scenery before her. Inuyasha looked at her, noting that she was even more beautiful in the morning light. Realizing what he was thinking, he scowled at himself. How was he supposed to kill her now? He just felt like he couldn't do it anymore. Kagome then rushed back under the covers and wrapped herself up. He looked at her, confusion written all over his face. Kagome hehehe-ed.

"Remember I kind of went to sleep in my underwear." She said blushing different shades of red. Inuyasha oh-ed and hopped into the bed next to her. He was about to do something devilish when his door was slammed open and four heads stomped in.

"Kagome!" Sango said flying to the bed and jumping on it excitedly.

"Um....yeah....Sango?" She said bringing the covers up to her chin. Sango and Kikyo gave her a quizzical look.

"Kag...what are you hiding?" Kikyo asked stepping closer to her side. Inuyasha saw Kagome's discomfort and knew that her sisters were about to pull the covers, showing that she was in nothing but her under garments and he she didn't want to expose herself to his brothers. He started to growl in a low, warning way. Kikyo and Sango backed away but then snarled at him.

"What the hell??" Sango said ready to attack.

"Who are you growling at like that? Kag, is he holding you at claw-point or something?" Her sister asked furious. ((Hehe Claw-point instead of gun-point...gee I'm slow --;)) Inuyasha just growled more. Kagome sat up quickly not forgetting to bring the covers with her. She motioned for her sisters to come to her and they did. She showed them how she was under the covers and they oh-ed in realization. They then looked at the other guys in the room and quickly shooed them out. Of course at first they refused to leave, but the glares they were getting from the girls and Inuyasha made them scatter in a heart beat. Sango closed the door and waited as Kagome got up and went to the bathroom to change into something decent. She came out wearing a black tank top and black mini shorts that read evil on her butt, Inuyasha raised an eye brow.

"You guys really like the colors red and black huh? And the word evil?" The girls laughed.

"Hey it's what we are." Kagome said going to the door and opened it to reveal the guys standing there with confused looks. ((Everyone is confused this morning.)) "You guys can come in now."

"So what was that all about?" Miroku asked.

"Oh nothing much. Kagome just got her period and there was blood all over." Sango chuckled. Both guys yelled in agony.

"Oh please save us the details. Even though we know that wasn't the real reason: I don't smell her in heat. Plus if THAT were true Inuyasha here would be all over your sister." Miroku grinned. Both teens blushed.

"Okay fine Kagome was in her underwear. Something you two did not need to see." Said Sango. Miroku got a perverted grin and looked at Inuyasha. Inu knew where this was headed and stopped him before he went on.

"Shut the fuck up Miroku." Miroku just gave him a your-no-fun look and pouted at the door. There was a knock at the door and Naraku went to open revealing a short maid whose head was bowed so you couldn't see her face at all.

"Yes what do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"The king requests the prince's presence in the hall." She added in the end. "And for I to stay here with the princesses till you get back." The brothers shrugged their shoulders and left. The maid closed the door behind her. Kagome was the first to jump at the girl.

"Identify yourself." She said strongly knowing exactly that this woman was a vampire. There was something that all vampires saw in each other that no one else could see; that was a small marking on the forehead. It was an arrow pointing to left with a dot in the middle of it. ( . The dot is supposed to be in the middle, but that's what it is supposed to look like) The maid smirked and looked up. She smiled when she saw the princesses' expressions.

"RIN?!" They yelled together and quickly ran to give the girl a hug. She hugged them back.

"Rin what the hell are you doing here?" Kikyo asked letting go first. The other two nodded when they let go.

"Well when I heard that you were gone. I asked Onigumo about it and he told me that you were betrothed to the princes of Sage. I got angry before he told me the reason."

"We acted the same when we found out. But how did you get in here without anyone noticing? I mean, you look vampire." Sango stated.

"That is true to only vampire eyes, to demon's I look demon and smell demon."

"So how did you come up with doing that?"

"You remember Kaede?" They nodded. "Well, she gave me a spell so that I could disguise my appearance and scent."

"That's cool. So what, are you going to stay here?" Kikyo asked sitting herself on the bed. Rin nodded.

"Of course I'm going to stay. You know, just in case you need my help. And also I think I want to try in get under the skin of that Sesshomaru guy." She said with a wicked smirk. The girls laughed and started to talk about memories and things they missed with their dear cousin Rin.

The guys waited for Sesshomaru to speak. He had looked kind of aggravated and hadn't spoken since they got there. He turned around.

"Why aren't they dead?" He asked bluntly.

"Maybe because we haven't gotten the chance to get them yet." Naraku said coolly. Sesshomaru banged his hands on his desk and glared at the unfazed demons.

"You could have fucking done it, in there sleep!" He almost yelled. You could tell he was trying to keep his cool. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and got up heading for the door.

"So we didn't big deal. You can wait." He was about to open the door when a flash of wind stopped him. Sesshomaru looked down at his brother. His hand started to glow neon green and Inuyasha yelped, getting his hand out of his brother's grip. "What the hell's your problem?" He growled.

"You. I swear if you don't kill them by the end of the week, I will kill them and you three as well. Now get out!" The guys left in a hurry.

"Damn him." Inuyasha said, rubbing his bruised wrist. They got to Inuyasha's room and noticed that the girls were laughing their heads off. "What's going on?" He asked annoyed. The girls automatically stopped. Rin quickly got up and bowed at the door.

"Princes. Princesses." She said, nodding at each party before leaving. Inuyasha turned to the group.

"Everyone get out of my room." He said calmly but with a hint of warning. They did except for Kagome who was staring at him, trying to decipher what was wrong. Inuyasha just glared at her. "And you too." He said standing at the door. Kagome glared right back and bared her fangs at him, but left the room. Inuyasha slammed the door the minute she was fully out and fell onto his bed.

Kagome walked down the halls, she saw that her sisters were outside by themselves. She went up to them, giving them a questioning look.

"They don't want to see us either." Kikyo said matter-of-factly.

"I wonder what their problem is." Sango said as they kept walking down the long corridor. They came up to a dead end where there was only a window. Kagome looked out of it and smiled when she saw the garden below.

"It must have been something with their brother. Oh well. I don't really care for them." Kikyo said also from the window.

"Seeing how there's not anything else to do, you want to practice archery?" Kagome said halfway out the window. They nodded and jumped out as well, landing softly on the ground. Kagome sniffed the air. "Wow the flowers smell so good. C'mon let's go." They made their way through the forest behind the garden and finally came to an opening in it. Kagome looked around. "This seems like a good spot to train." She said extending her arm. She then closed her eyes and in an instant her bow and arrows appeared in her hand. Kikyo did the same while Sango stood off to the side. She didn't like the bow and arrow; her weapon of choice was a giant boomerang made out of demon bones. She sat herself beside a tree trunk and watched as her sisters let their arrows fly into an old tree.

"It seems you're catching up to my speed sister." Kikyo said letting go another arrow. Kagome smirked.

"I bet by the end of this week I'd be caught up and past that." Kikyo chuckled lightly.

"Alright then. If I win..you have to...hm lets see...ah...you have to profound your love to your mate and seduce him." She said with a shrug. Kagome's eyes widen and then narrowed.

"You always come up with the worst dares. Remember Hojo?" Kagome said rolling her eyes. Kikyo and Sango gagged.

"Uh please don't remind us." Sango said from her tree spot. It had happened around when they were 13 years old. Kikyo and Kagome were playing chess and Kagome had bet that she could beat Kikyo. Kikyo of course accepted her challenge and said that is she won Kagome had to spend one whole year with Hojo; no matter either of them went they had to always be with each other. Kagome, being hard headed, agreed and in the end lost the game. So from day and night ((in Lore there's only night)) Kagome was forced to always be around Hojo. He was the most annoying vampire in all of Lore. So for pay back to her sister, Kagome made it so that she would follow where ever her sisters went. That made their lives a living hell to because Hojo would talk at them non-stop, he would also insist on asking them to the movies. So for one whole year their poor lives were ruined and Hojo was banished from ever setting foot in the castle. Kagome shuddered at the memory.

"Well fine but if I win you have to do the same and rub your mate's feet EVERY night." Kikyo's jaw hit the floor.

"KAGOME! That's not fair!" Kagome just smirked and shot another arrow at the tree.

"Of course it's fair." Kikyo's eyes narrowed and she took an arrow and aimed it at Kagome.

Inuyasha was very peeved at the moment and didn't feel like seeing anyone, that's why got everyone out of his room. Why couldn't she be butt ugly? No she had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. If she were ugly he could have killed her in a heart beat. But since she was not he hesitated. What the hell was wrong with him? He never hesitated to kill. He slammed his fist into his bed. That was it. By the end of this week Kagome and her sisters would be dead and long forgotten. He smirked at his plan. ((oo what a plan...lol)) He pushed himself of the bed and opened his balcony doors, A light breeze caressing his face. He breathed in deeply and walked to the edge. Peering down at the gardens, he noticed that he smelled something familiar and relaxing. Knowing it wasn't the flowers. He quickly jumped off the balcony and into the garden, Where the scent led him into the forest. Once he was in the deep the smell had increased and he knew he was getting closer. That's when he heard voices and knew exactly who it was. He jumped up into a tree that looked at the clearing. There were the sisters who had clouded his mind lately. But what he really saw made him stop breathing. The one named Kikyo had her arrow pointed at Kagome and looked like she was ready to let it go. He felt like jumping in and protecting her but stopped himself and waited to see what she did. What was the use he was going to kill her anyway? Why not let her sister do it for him? He looked over at Sango who hadn't moved but was watching the two. He wondered if they had planned to kill her for some reason or another. He turned back at the two. Kagome looked as if she was unaware of her sister pointing an arrow at her and kept shooting arrows into the tree. When Kikyo finally let go of the arrow he watched it fly at an amazing speed toward Kagome. What happened next was so unexpected, he nearly fell out of the tree he was perched in. Kagome quickly stepped to the side before the arrow could even graze her and grabbed it out of mid air. She set it on her bow and shot it back at Kikyo who also stepped aside and with another arrow hit it on its top making the arrow break in two. He then saw as Kagome smiled and Kikyo smirked. Now he was confused. Why would Kagome smile after her sister almost took her life and her other sister just sat there?!?

"Looks like your agility has heightened." Kikyo observed. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I made Kaede practice with me." He then looked to see Sango getting up. Her eyes closed and in matter of seconds a huge boomerang appeared in her hands. Inuyasha almost fell off his branch again wondering how she did that. Kikyo and Kagome turned to her. But before they could say anything Sango swung her boomerang in the direction of… himself!!! He jumped out the way just in time and saw as it cut right through the top of the tree sending the top branches tumbling to the ground. He landed in front of her.

"Oi bitch. What was that for?!" He yelled. Sango narrowed her eyes.

"You should never eavesdrop on other people." Inuyasha was about to respond back when he felt a huge smack in the back of his head, knocking him down to the ground. He popped his head up off the ground and saw that Sango had her boomerang back and was now smirking. "Looks like you've got weak senses pup." 'PUP?!? What the hell?' he thought jumping off the ground and lunging at her. She quickly put her boomerang in front to block his attack. Kagome and Kikyo narrowed their eyes also and got ready to shoot. Sango quickly made a sword appear in her hand and swung at him. He dodged it by jumping backwards. Inuyasha stood there as Sango got ready to attack again. He looked to the side and saw as Kikyo and Kagome both had their arrows pointing at him. He growled knowing there was no chance of surviving this.

"Dammit you three, I only came to tell you that breakfast is fucking served." With that said he rushed off, leaving the girls to believe or not believe. Kagome put her arrow down and it disappeared on a flash.

"Well that was interesting." The other two girls got rid of their weapons and walked back to the castle. When they got there, they jumped back through the window they originally came through, and noticed the guys waiting for them down the hall.

"Hurry it up you wenches." Inuyasha said still peeved. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Don't be mad because Sango almost whopped your ass!" She yelled back. The guys gave Inuyasha questioning stare, but before they could say or ask anything Inuyasha ran to Kagome took her by the arm and led her into one of the rooms, slamming the door behind him. Inuyasha threw Kagome against the wall and pinned her there with both his arms at each side of her shoulders. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Next time wench, don't speak." He said in a deathly tone. It didn't faze Kagome as she glared red eyes at him.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do, demon." She hissed at him. He banged his hands against the wall.

"I am your mate and the prince of this land. You always do as I say." Kagome glared even harder and went to slap him, but he was too quick and grabbed her arm. She went for the other one but he caught that one too, pinning both over her head. Kagome bared her fangs and tried her legs. Inuyasha knew that was her only choice and quickly pinned his body into hers, making it so she couldn't move. She then growled and he growled right back. Before any of them could know what they were they kissed hungrily. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hands only to have them wrap around his neck, Inuyasha wrapping his around her waist; pulling her closer to him. After a while of tongue battling they separated slowly, leaving their foreheads resting on each other. Inuyasha then brought his down to her neck and nipped around her mark. Kagome closed her eyes in pleasure. Then, out of nowhere, she remembered the group outside and reluctantly told Inuyasha.

"I-Inu-yash-a." She barely got out as he kept licking and kissing her neck. "We have...we have to...um..g-go back to the...others." Inuyasha nodded and brought his kisses from her neck to her jaw and finally her lips, which Kagome gladly accepted. She pulled away much to both their dislike and grabbed his hand leading him to the door. She opened it only to have four bodies tumble in. They looked up sheepishly. Miroku, with his perverted grin in place, took the chance and grabbed both Sango and Kikyo's asses.

SLAP PUNCH

Miroku was knocked out easily, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Fucking hentai!" Sango breathed as she kicked him in the side.

"Gawd you guys are nosey." Kagome said walking with Inuyasha out the door. Both their hands still entangled together.

"Hey wait! What happened between you two?!" Yelled the only three conscious people, running after them and leaving a mumbling Miroku behind. They figured he wake up sooner or later and come down to breakfast once recovered.

AN: Finally chapter 3 done and out of the way. I'm glad I got a Rin in this story, most of you wanted that so there ya go! Oh and I hope you liked the Inu/Kag fluff. Don't worry there'll be more where that came from and some Mir/San, Kik/Nar fluff too!! Thanks for reading now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

REVIEW RESPONSES

1. **SEXYGIRL:: **I'm glad you love it! Thanx for reviewing!!

2. **YOKOSORCERESS11:: **You really think so? Thanx. And thanx for reviewing!!

3. **SAMMY -.-zzz:: **Glad you like it and thanx for reviewing!!

4. **ACID-RAYNE:: **Yea! Another person loves it! I'm glad and thanx for reviewing!!

5. **WHITNEY LIN:: **Hehe...happy you thought it was cute! Thanx for reviewing!!

6. **DEMON ANGLE:: **Thanx for reviewing!!

7. **ANITS8ELI:: **You can't kill me now cuz I updated…lol. Thanx for reviewing!!

8. **SWEETCHERRIES:: **Three ppl love. Glad you do. Thanx for reviewing!!

9. **CUTE SUN FLOWER:: **haha your addicted that's good! Very happy you like it! Thanx for reviewing!!

10. **RYNGRL5:: **Wow thanx, loved your review. Thanx for reviewing!!

11. **LAURA-CHAN: **Glad ya like it. Thanx for reviewing!!

12. **GOHAN'SLUVR:: **I put in Rin just for ya. Thanx for reviewing!!

13. **BLFIREGDDSS:: **One of the best? Wow thanx. Sry for the torture…hehe. Thanx for reviewing!!

Okay that's all if I missed anyone its either because I didn't see it in the review page or it hasn't gotten to me by e-mail. But if so SORRY and Thanx for reviewing. You guys are the best…now go review for this chapter!!!


	4. To Crave

****

DISCLAIMER: As always I do not own it!

****

AN: So sorry for the very late update! Its just that I was having MAJOR writers block for this one, the ideas would just come every so often. -- not good I know, but WOW 94 reviews thank you so much. You guys are the best and I hope this chapter can make up for your wait!

Thanx to **Jean Jell Bean **for beta reading.

Sleeping With The Enemy

Chapter 4

To Crave

Realizing she was holding on to Inuyasha's hand, she quickly let go and blushed. She turned to him and saw nothing but a blank expression. She rolled her eyes and opened the doors to the dining room, which now had a wonderful smell coming from inside. When the doors were fully opened, and the room contents visible, Kagome gasped. There, laid out on the long table, were trays and trays of food.

"Wow never seen this much food in my life." Commented Sango who had just came into the room, followed by Kikyo and Naraku. Kikyo nodded her head and followed as the teens took there seats.

"Um even though I'm sure all this food is very good, it's not really something we need to sustain us." Kagome said turning to Inuyasha. He raised a brow at her.

"So what do you want….blood?" The three vampires nodded their heads.

"The only time we actually eat this stuff is when we want to munch on something, and that isn't very often." Sango said matter-of-factly. Suddenly the doors to the left of them opened and in came King Sesshomaru with his servant, who the three vampires smiled at secretly.

"What are you all waiting for? Sit!" He said in a calm yet pounding voice. They sat and looked at him with seriousness, which bothered him greatly. "What!?"

"Well, it's just we need to visit the human world." Kagome said after the slight silence. Sesshomaru raised his brow.

"What for?"

"They don't eat food like we do. They need blood to survive. Without it they turn into killing machines and kill anyone in sight." Everyone's head turned to the short maid, who right now had a red face. Rin bowed her head so she could hide her blush.

"And how do you know that?" Sess asked. His brothers eyes almost popped out as they were expecting him to yell or rip her throat out for talking without permission.

"Um, my father was…a librarian and I spent most of my days studying vampires." She quickly said, but it went unnoticed by the demons. Kagome and sisters smirked to themselves at the good excuse.

"So yea…we will need to be leaving soon…" Kagome said again. Sess's trance from Rin's face was broken and he looked at Kagome. He nodded and went to start eating.

"You may go, but you will bring your mates." The guys rolled their eyes while the girls sighed loudly.

****

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a tight black leather tank top with black baggy pants and boots. Her hair was tied in a low pony tail.

"Why you wearing all black?" Inuyasha asked from the bed.

"Because then we blend into the night." She said in a tone that, 'that' was obvious. (Which it was) "Maybe you should too." Inuyasha only shrugged and went to his side of the room where his clothes were. Pulling out a black tank and pants, he changed right there. Kagome blushed and wondered if this was all normal, blushing non-stop and all.

"Look, we match now." He said turning to her. Kagome smiled a fake smile.

"Great. Lets go, I'm hungry." Before Kagome could even open the door, Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Why can't I resist you?" He asked in low husky voice. Again poor Kagome was on a blushing rampage. Inu took this as a good sign and brought his lips down onto hers in a simple kiss. They broke apart and looked at each other. Kagome looked to the ground and sighed.

"C'mon lets go." He grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him.

"What was that about wench?!" He asked angrily. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"What's your problem? You think you can just kiss me when ever you feel like it?!" She asked with as much force. Inuyasha smirked.

"Actually yes I do, and I don't know why you're bugging, 'cause you know you like it." Kagome's eyes flared red as she pushed him away. He just snickered as she stomped out the room. Outside everyone was waiting for the two. Sango and Kikyo wore similar things to Kagome, except for Kikyo who wore tight black pants.

"You know we can't use your door to the human world. Ours is only for night, so we might as well take a trip back home." Sango said. The girls nodded while the guys just shrugged.

****

"Won't we attract attention with these?" Inuyasha looked down at his bike.

"No. Would you rather be in a limo, which I'm pretty sure attracts much more attention?" Kagome oh-ed.

"See your point. Um just be careful I've never been on one of these."

"Oh really?" He said with a smirk. Kagome glared at him, but got behind him on the motorcycle. Each one was black, Inuyasha's had red designs, Miroku's purple, and Naraku's gold. Each helmet also matched the bikes. The guys revved them up and the girls held on tighter much to their liking. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She nodded and they sped out of the garage. Kagome laughed to herself as her surroundings blurred. Although it was hard to see anything the landscape and lighting was beautiful as they zoomed by it. She wondered how she could be in the light. It hadn't mad any sense. Shouldn't she have been dead by now? So many questions went through and none came with answers.

"Hey, you okay back there?" Kagome looked up at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Oddly enough it was very clear, 'but that's impossible' Kagome thought 'we have to be going atleast 150 mph. "You know, when people ask questions it's usually rude when you don't answer them."

"How can you talk to me?" Kag heard a chuckle.

"Each helmet has a microphone and speaker built into it."

"Oh. So the others can here us too?"

"No it's only hooked up to two matching helmets." Kagome oh-ed again. "So, I ask again, are you okay?" Kagome shook her head, but then remembered that she could talk.

"I'm just thinking how I'm still alive in the sunlight. I mean, it's said that all vampires will parish at the touch of sunlight. So it doesn't make sense."

"Actually, maybe that bite did more then supposed to." Kagome gasped remembering about how their scent was changed just because of that one bite. "Seeing how our bloods are mixed now, my demon side has overrun that part of your body." He said. Kagome nodded in understanding. The two stayed silent after that. After about another hour they finally reached the kingdom. At the gates the guards bowed and told them that King Onigumo was expecting them, which was a surprise to them.

"How did he know we were coming?" Sango asked as they got closer to the mansion gates.

"I dunno." Kagome simply said. Arriving at the second gates the guards there bowed and let them all pass. Stopping at the door, the girls turned to their mates. "Now listen up, the minute we step into here, you our not to say a word. If a maid talks to you, you either shake or nod your head. Unlike your demon kind, we can kill you in an instant." The guys snorted at that which got glares from the girls.

"With an attitude like that, I'm sure you'll be dead before we even get to my brothers room." Said Kikyo, a dark aura surrounding her. The guys raised their brows as they noticed a huge change in the girls. For one thing, they seemed to get colder by the minute, and when they talked the guys could see that their fangs had enlarged a bit. Whatever was ticking them off they just shrugged it off and followed quietly behind. Quickly the girls made it to their brother's door and opened it without a knock. What they saw was not expected, at least the guys didn't expect it.

Onigumo's head shot up from where he was sucking on a maid's neck. The girsl laughed as she saw the others. Onigumo gave her one last passionate kiss before telling her to go. As she passed the girls she stared hard at them. Kikyo's anger flared, and in an instant she had the girl by her neck.

"How dare you look at me like that?" The girl whimpered out of fright. The guys stared at the show with seriousness and confusion.

"My apologizes, My Lady." The girl said quickly as her air supply was slowly diminishing.

"Kikyo let her go." Naraku spoke after no one else was doing anything. Kikyo turned to him, her eyes flaring red.

"Why should I? This little bitch dared to defy me, and she must be punished." Naraku shook doing the only thing he could. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and let her lean back into him. Kikyo stiffened at the touch but soon relaxed as she found very comforting. Her hold on the girl loosened and in an instant the maid was out the door. Onigumo saw this exchanged and narrowed his to slits. He did not like this one bit.

"I can see you three haven't fed yet." They nodded and the guys finally realized why they were acting like that. Onigumo looked at the guys with disgust, though they didn't notice. The girls caught on and remembered what their mission from the beginning was. Oddly enough they didn't want to carry it out anymore. "Well I was expecting you three for something else, but I guess it can wait." He said sarcasm dripping from each word. "You're dismissed."He said and gestured his hand away. The girls rolled their eyes and made a dash for the door.

Once they were gone Onigumo growled to himself. "This is not what was supposed to happen. Dammit leave it to them to make people do everyone on their own." He said gruffly and picked his phone, dialing a number and awaiting an answer.

Hello My Lord

"I need you here now!" He said trying to sound calm, but the person on the phone knew different.

Right My Lord

****

The group soon got to the door and bowed to the guards.

"Your Highness's you look as if your starving, come pass through, it is a full moon tonight." Smiled the guard. The princesses bowed again out of respect for him.

"Thank you Totosai." Kagome said grabbing onto Inuyasha and leading him through.

"Yes than you very much." Sango came next with Miroku right behind her.

"If you ever need anything, just ask." Kikyo smiled while pushing Naraku with her. Totosai bowed and bid them good luck as the large door closed.

Kagome looked over her shoulder seeing her sisters following close behind. Her attention then went back to the front of her until she could feel a stare on her. "What?" She hissed to Inuyasha.

"Nothing." Kagome's brow rose. She was expecting more then that.

"Why are you so quiet? And thinking on it, why hadn't anyone looked at you weird or with hate?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes already knowing the answer for that.

"We youkai can mask our scents, unlike you pathetic vampires." He said with a smirk when she glared hard at him. "And it seems your people don't believe in using their nose when it comes to figuring who their enemy is." Kagome shrugged.

"We don't really need to "sniff" we rely on instinct." Kagome paused for a moment before grinning madly. "And it seems my instinct has just picked up on a couple of humans." She gestured for the others to hurry up. And as they got closer the girls got more excited.

"It seems that we have three guys and two girls." Kagome said.

"Age…about early twenties." Sango put in.

"Death...due to a freak car accident. They're perfect." Kikyo finished off. The guys looked at them oddly.

"How in the world can you guys know that?" Miroku asked for them.

"A talent given to us vampires, just like to walk under the sun is yours." Sango stated. The guys nodded in understanding.

"Well why don't you three stay here and watch, this won't take long." Kagome smirked as she jumped up to another roof and made her way to the group. Her sister followed silently behind. The guys watched with much interest as the girl skillfully walked amongst the shadows. Those humans never stood a chance, even if they tried. The guys decided to get a better look and jumped from roof top to roof top until they were right above them. They peered over the edge to see two bodies already sucked dry and the other three almost to the point. Inuyasha looked on in surprise as he felt something in his stomach. He didn't know what the feeling was, but it just made him feel weird. As if was getting excited watching these vamps suck the blood of a human. What happen next made the feeling intensify. Kagome and him locked glances as she sucked the man. ((Whoa does that really not sound right))

"K-Kagome." He whispered her name as her eyes had turned blood red. When she was done she threw the man to the ground. Just as she was about to lick the blood off her lips, Inuyasha beat her to it, capturing them in a rough kiss. After a while the two separated for air and Inuyasha ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"What the hell was wrong with me?" He asked himself but Kagome heard him. She walked up to him and saw as he tensed a bit. Something was really not right with him. But before she could ponder some more, Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and sped of into the night. Leaving the others to wonder what was happening.

****

AN: OMG I finished it YAY! Well hoped you like it and slowly I'm getting the inspiration to write more, so I'm hoping I do! Thanks to all who review! Oh and sorry for all the grammar mistakes


	5. No Joke?

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own it.

AN: YAY 112 reviews so far, thank you everyone for reading this, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one as well!! 

Chapter 5

~*~

  


"Inuyasha!" The said demon did not listen to a word the vampire said. "Inuyasha, what the hell is your problem!?" 

"What else, YOU!" Kagome glared at him, trying to figure why he would first kiss her and then just run off with her.

"What on this earth are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you, if anything I should be the crazed one having a problem with you for taking me off like this." Inuyasha didn't respond but did slow down and enter the nearby park. Kag looked at her surroundings, noting no one was there, much to her happiness. Kagome then looked back to the silent Inuyasha, who was looking to the side as if in deep thought. Before she knew it Inuyasha again had her in a tight lip lock. But this time Kagome was not going to succumb. With her strength she pushed him away and then slapped him across the face.

"Bitch." She heard him growl. That just fueled the anger growing in her.

"What is wrong with you!? I'm getting sick of you kissing me all the time like I'm some kind of play thing! You have no right!" Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes a flaring red just as hers. Kagome gasped a little knowing what was happening and worrying if he would hit her too. Inuyasha smelt the fear she had and smirked.

"Scared bitch?" Kagome barred her fangs.

"I'm getting sick of you, this is the last straw!" And with that said she lunged at him, swinging as he dodged. She got angrier not only because her hits weren't getting in, but because he was smirking throughout the whole thing. "Hit me demon! Or are you to afraid?" Inuyasha growled at her and brought her down in one lunge which surprised Kagome. 

~*~*~

In the shadows unnoticed by the two 'fighters' two figures talked amongst themselves. One being the brother and king of the vampires, Onigumo, and the other being one of his servants. 

"So My Lord, looks like its going as planned." The servant smirked as he watched the two struggle on the ground. 

"Looks like, but who will be the victor." The servant gave him a questioning gaze.

"Of course Lady Kagome will, if not will you help her?" Onigumo said nothing. The servant sighed. "Still can't believe these darts worked. Get this baby into one demon and watch as his blood boils over and controls him to kill." He said rubbing his dart gun. 

"Wait! What the hell? Look!" Onigumo said moving forward to get a better look, the servant moved his gaze to the two who were still on the ground.

~*~*~

After about 10 minutes, Kagome couldn't take it. Inuyasha was just to strong when in his killing mode. She had dubbed it that after the club incident. But what she couldn't figure was what could have fueled it this time. They had rolled around, both trying to gain dominance and sadly Kagome knew she was losing, she hated to admit it, but he was way stronger then her, so at the moment she let him have the upper hand. She thought it might be the only way to calm him down. 

"Inuyasha." She whispered, it seemed she was a bit frightened to talk. Some relief was shown on her face as she felt her hands were free. Swiftly she brought them to his face and held both his cheeks. "Inuyasha." She tried again this time louder. "Please listen to me. Inuyasha please you must calm down." She heard him growl at her touch and words.

"Why should I wench. I rather be this way and see you sliced into little pieces, then maybe I could be calm." He said again, the damn smirk still marring his features. Kagome closed her eyes trying to think of ways to calm him but nothing she thought would be good enough. That's when one thought popped up and she opened her eyes instantly to look into his red ones. She hoped to whoever would listen that what she was about to do would work. With her hands still on his face, she brought his head closer until their foreheads touched.

"Inuyasha." She sort of whispered knowing he could hear her. "I-I am your mate. Why would you want to kill me." She waited and saw no response from him, maybe just maybe this would work. "I thought inu youkai mated for life and would protect their mates...not kill them." She almost smiled as she saw amber flick through his eyes, though the red was still there. 

"Mate?" He said in a far away voice. Kagome almost laughed out as he started to sniff around her neck tickling her, until he found the spot where it proved that she for sure she was his mate. "Mate." He said licking the wound. "My Kagome." He whispered into her ear before passing out on top of her. 

~*~*~

"Ugh..." Onigumo glared at his servant. 

"What happened?" He asked sharply, making the servant flinch. 

"I uh...I dunno. I mean it was working, until Lady Kagome talked about mates?" Onigumo narrowed his eyes even more. "It must be a demon thing?" He said shrugging. Onigumo didn't listen anymore and just turned to leave. His servant scurrying behind him. 

~*~*~

"Uh Inuyasha?" Kagome said from underneath the very heavy demon. "Are you awake?" No response. Kagome rolled her eyes, trying to relax, seeing how she wasn't going anywhere. To bad there was a rock behind her head, making it impossible to get comfortable. "Oh man, I'm going to be here forever."

"Not really." Kagome looked to who the voice belong to, to see Miroku and Naraku in front getting down to lift Inuyasha off her. 

"So care to explain what happened?" Miroku asked with a glint in his eyes. Sango whacked him before Kagome could. "Ah what was that for Sango-babe?" Sango glared at him.

"Don't call me that and you know exactly why I did that!" Miroku just bowed his head and turned away.

"Ok...so what happened, and this said not in a Miroku sort of way." Naraku said. Kagome nodded as she could now breath easier, thanks to the load off.

" I'm not really sure, but remember at the club when Inuyasha went all, lets say 'killer mode'?" The group nodded. "Well it was like that today. We even fought, but because he was blinded by hate and rage, I'm guessing, he was stronger then me and got to pin me to the ground. I was sure he was going to kill me and so I tried to calm him down by talking to him. It didn't work at first but then when I mentioned about me being his mate, he calmed and that's when he passed out. Must have been exhausting." She said last, looking down at the said demon next to her. He had such a peaceful face when asleep and she couldn't help but smile.

"So looks like the real demon inside took over once again. It is a common thing between our people. It only happens when something of ours is either taken, used, or killed. We call it our hunting blood. So whatever Inuyasha saw must have awakened that." Miroku said wisely. Kagome who was still looking at Inuyasha raised her head. 

"For some reason, I have a feeling that it wasn't that. I mean what could have. We don't have anything of his."

"Ah but Kagome you are his, that's what mates symbolize. That you care for each other deeply and that you belong to him, while he belongs to you." Naraku stated. Kagome looked back down to him. 

"Well if so, I wasn't taken, used, or killed so it still makes no sense. Something else did this something that made him turn to killer mode, something or someone." Kagome narrowed her eyes. "C'mon help me look for something." She said moving to Inuyasha's body and started to feel around it.

"Um...exactly what are you looking for?" Miroku asked helping to lift him up into a sitting position.

"I don't know but something, oh my gosh, look." Everyone did and what they saw was a long yet small metal dart, stuck into the back of Inuyasha's neck. "No wonder we didn't notice anything, his hair was covering it." Naraku plucked it out and then sniffed it.

"It smells like some kind of poison and a familiar one at that."

"What do you mean familiar?" Miroku asked. Naraku handed him the dart and he sniffed it (lol they're doing drugs..ok that was gay, back to the story) Miroku's eyes widen then went back to slits. "Yeah it is familiar. Too familiar." He growled. Sango looked on in concern. 

"Miroku?" She said coming up to him and placing a hand on his arm. He brushed her off and got up, throwing the dart as far as his demon abilities could let him (which was to another country ^^)

"What's wrong? Why is this dart so familiar?" Kikyo asked from where she was quiet all along. 

"I'll tell you later." Naraku said in a tone that the girls knew he wouldn't tell them. Naraku got up and slung Inuyasha over his shoulder. "Roku! Lets go." He said, using Miroku's nickname, knowing that would get him to come, which it did. 

~*~*~

Back at the castle the teens had taken the sleeping Inuyasha to his room and were all now in the dining hall for dinner. Sesshomaru eyed them as they all silently came into the room and sat down. He could sense the tension from a mile away.

"What's wrong now?" He didn't hesitate to ask. Nobody responded and that got on his nerves. "Why bother?" He asked himself. After dinner the girls had left, talking about being tired when secretly they went to meet up with Rin. The guys stayed with Sesshomaru. "So what's up your ass's?" He asked when the girls left. 

"We found the same poison that killed mother and father in Inuyasha today." Miroku said. Sessho's eyes narrowed to slits.

"How the hell?" 

"We don't know. He went ballistic on Kagome. She said he went into 'killer mode', basically when a demons hunting blood takes over. But there was nothing to cause it." Naraku started.

"And that's when we found the dart." Miroku finished. 

"A dart?" Sessho asked. The guys nodded.

"It contained the same poison found in mother and fathers dead bodies. Whoever planted it in Inuyasha knew what would happen and were probably hoping either Kagome or Inuyasha died. For what reason is still unknown." Naraku said wisely. He had figured it on the way there. He knew that could be the only reason, also because that was how his parents had died...and the parents of the girls. It seems that then, someone had a grudge against the new peace treaty that was going to be past amongst demons and vampires. So to end that they implanted a poison inside the majesties drinks, making them go crazy with rage and in the end the four killed each other. That is what brought a new hatred towards both races.

"The reason is obvious. They want a war to start. It didn't happen when our parents died, but they know it will now." Sesshomaru said darkly. The two brothers looked at each other.

"Sesshomaru, our mission was to kill them, so by us doing that, we would have started a war, by any chance do you have something to do with this?" Miroku knew he was treading on thin ice, but he had to ask. Sessho said nothing for a while.

"Of course I had nothing to do with THAT, if you would have killed them like you were supposed to, a war would not have started because you were betrothed. The people wouldn't know who to follow, and that's where we would come in and show all the faults of the vampire king. That way the vampires would have to follow us and us demons would reign." Sesshomaru reluctantly spilled his real plan. The brothers oh-ed at the new information

~*~*~

The girls looked at Rin as she explained her day to them. It seemed the demon king Sesshomaru and herself were getting a little closer then they were supposed to.

"Me thinks little ole Rin here has a crush on the demon lord." Kagome joked. Rin's tanned color skin soon turned to a bright red. 

"I do NOT!" She yelled raising her nose and pouting. "I would never betray my vampire race like that." The girls just laughed even harder. "You guys shouldn't laugh so much seeing how you and your mates are MUCH closer!" She said with a smirk. The girls looked at each other and yet again busted out laughing.

"The day we start falling for our 'mates' is the day Onigumo tries to kill us." Kikyo stated. The girls nodded in agreement. After that they had laughed some more about old times and such.

~*~*~

Kagome yawned. The days events had made her more tired then usual and all she wanted to do was have a long nice sleep. Finally she got to her door and opened it. She could make out the outline of Inuyasha's still body on the bed.

"I hope he's still asleep." She said to herself.

"Well don't hope to much, cause I'm wide awake." Kagome yawned once again, not even paying attention to the demon's rambling. She quickly changed into her pj's and slipped into her side of the bed. What she didn't expect was to feel two strong and warm arms wrap around her waist and pull her to a well toned chest. He turned her so she was facing him. She stared into his amber-gold orbs, trying to read any emotions that would show, to bad known were there.

"Inuyasha?" 

"I-I turned again didn't I?" Kagome's eyes widen as she saw the dam that held his emotions break and wave on through what he just said. 

"Yes...you did." She said looking down. Right now he just looked real helpless and Kagome couldn't take looking at that, or she might of cried, and she REALLY did not want to cry in front of Inuyasha. She then felt his slender yet rough fingers link to her chin and lift her head up to face him. 

"Did I...hurt you?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, though we did fight, and sadly you had the upper hand. But don't get me wrong if I wanted I could've beat you." Kagome said with her nose in the air. She looked to Inuyasha, to see he had a small smile and that made her too. "Inuyasha, can I ask why your so afraid when you find out that you 'turned'?" Inuyasha looked to the side and then back to her.

"I guess I'm just not too fond of my hunting blood."

"Hunting blood?"

"Yea that's what we call it, I'm sure my brothers told you why a demon would turn right?" Kagome nodded. "The weird thing is I don't know why I turned." 

"I do." She said shyly. "Someone shot a dart at you, I'm guessing when we were feeding, that made your hunting blood come out. After you had finally calmed down, we had found it and your brothers said that they knew what the poison was used in it." Inuyasha let all this sink in and nodded his head slowly. They sat there in silence and looked every which way then on each other. 

"So um...how did I get calm? You suck my blood again?" Kagome blushed, and oddly she didn't know why, ((neither do I?)) 

"Um....no...I sort of reminded you that I was your mate." She said still blushing. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I blushing like this?' She thought to herself. In all her life she never acted this way, she never blushed for any man or felt like she did now with any either, so why Inuyasha the demon prince. The one she sworn to hate and kill. It made no sense, at least to her. 

"I must have been deep in rage if I couldn't even recognize you as my mate. For no matter what I should have." He said looking as if deep in thought. Kagome nodded her head not knowing what else to do. "So we fought for real this time? I could have killed you, you know." Kagome rolled her eyes, what ever she was feeling was immediately gone now.

"You wish, I let you win." She said trying to sit up, but because of the arms around her she couldn't. Inuyasha smirked and just held her tighter.

"I doubt it, I mean look you can't even get out of my arms." Kagome looked down at him and yet again blushed. She looked away quickly hoping he hadn't seen, to bad this day was just not with her. "So I got you blushing now, huh? Are you falling for me?"

"Yea right!" She said a bit too quickly. "Who ever would fall for you must be some psycho...on drugs." She added in. Inuyasha laughed out and Kagome couldn't help but feel scared. ((hehe))

"Would you be surprised if I said I was falling for you?" Kagome's eyes widen larger then the last time. She knew he was just playing with her...right? 

"You know its not good to play with people's minds. That was a good joke Inuyasha." Again Kagome tried to get up but this time Inuyasha pulled her even tighter to his chest, her back to him. Kagome shivered as she could feel his breath on her ear.

"It was not a joke. I think I really am...falling for you." Kagome closed her eyes. She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't, he was just joking, just playing with her, in the end he would just laugh at her for believing him, so she did the only thing she could. 

"Well that's nice for you, sorry I can't say the same for me." She said in her most coldest voice. Inuyasha didn't say a thing but did let her go and turn his back on her. Kagome laid her head on her pillow. She had to do what she had to do. She just didn't want to feel heart broken in the end. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: YAY finished chapter 5! Looks like ppl are falling for ppl a little quicker then I thought, or are they? lol well looks like a lot was said in this chapter, first you find out why Inu went crazy on Kagome, then you learned how the parents of both races died and who was liking who, I'd say this was a good chapter, but now left thinking who is the real bad guy? Hehehe. ^_~

  



	6. Proposal?

Disclaimer: Do I own it? If I did wouldn't I know about it?  
  
AN: Sorry for the late update, was sort of on the busy side and all. I just finished one of my stories and am sure that now I will have a bit more time to update this one! 151 reviews! Thanx to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are the best!! Hope you like this chapter!   
  
Also SWTE has a new beta reader…Jean Jelly Bean…Thanx!  
  
Sleeping With The Enemy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Morning came a little to quickly for Kagome and all she wanted was some more sleep, and for the damn sun to get out of her eyes. She groaned and turned in her sleep, trying to find a hidden spot. She sighed when the sun just wouldn't go away. So instead of fighting it, she got up. Yawning and stretching she looked around the room. She could clearly see that Inuyasha wasn't there and it sort of bothered her.  
  
"Could he have been telling the truth?" She thought for a while before shaking her head. "Nah." And with that she went to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready for breakfast.  
  
  
  
Rin smiled happily as she walked into the dinning room. Why she was happy you ask? Oh lets just say that her cousins and her made yet another bet.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The trio had huddled in the corner so that their cousin Rin could not here. Rin raised a brow at their weird behavior but soon figured they must be thinking of a bet to put on her and she really didn't care, they loved to do bets and would never back down from one.  
  
"Okay Rin we have decided." Rin rolled her eyes, but listened. "Well we bet that you can't give a kiss to Sesshomaru tomorrow morning for breakfast!" Rin's face went as pale as white snow. The girls just had to laugh at that face. "So I guess you won't take the challenge?" Sango finished saying. Rin's face changed from white to red with anger. She growled a little.  
  
"Fine I'll do it, so what happens when I do, do it?"   
  
"We had to think for a while on that one, and we came up with, we'll do your chores for two whole weeks." Kikyo said reluctantly. Rin brightened at that. She hated doing her choirs for the filthy demons, but it had to be done or her true from would be discovered. "And if you lose, you have to walk around naked for breakfast tomorrow." Kikyo said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh you guys are so evil!" They had all laughed some more after that.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Rin finally made her way to the door and opened to see everyone sitting there and waiting for her to come with drinks. She took in a big breath and walked on out. The snickered as they saw her walk in stiffly.   
  
Kagome had just come down and saw that Inuyasha wasn't at his seat. She shrugged and took her seat next to her sisters. She almost laughed out when she saw Rin.   
  
Quickly Rin made her way to her first server, Sesshomaru. She poured his drink in slowly, trying to buy in some time before she had to...kiss him. Sadly his cup was full to the top and Rin hesitated. The girls by now could not keep it in and were holding their mouths to keep from the squeaks coming out. Rin face by now was as red as a tomato. Too slowly for her own good she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. To her surprise it was nothing to bad, so to take up the stakes she kissed his other cheek too. She smirked slightly when she heard loud gasps come from the three vampires.  
  
She tried to walk away before Sesshomaru could say anything, but he was a bit quicker then her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.  
  
"You will meet me in my office after breakfast." He said in a surprisingly soft tone. She nodded and went to finish the rest of her task.   
  
"You got guts servant." Naraku said, earning himself a glare from Sessho.   
  
  
  
Miroku dodged the sword that swiped above his head. Using his fast agility he took his long staff and brought down on his opponent, knocking the demon on the shoulder. The demon grinned as they stop to take a break.  
  
"Ah Master Miroku, you are getting much faster by the day. Anymore and I swear you will be faster then your father." Miroku grinned flashing a fang.  
  
"Thanks Higaru, that means a lot coming from you." Higaru the panther demon raised a brow at Miroku.  
  
"Don't tell me your mate is making you soft now?" Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Why ever would I let her do something like that?" Higaru just shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly the door to the gym was open and both demons turned to see none other then Sango in the door way. He hair was up in a hi ponytail and she wore a tight black body suit, with pink armor on her. Miroku felt like whistling but held it in.   
  
"Well I guess I will now take my leave. Good day Master Miroku." Higaru said bowing. Miroku nodded and saw as he walked closed the doors behind him.  
  
"So what brings you here my Lovely Sango?" Sango rolled her.  
  
"I've come for a challenge. You and me!" Miroku's eyes widen.  
  
"Um, I don't think that would be a good idea, Sango, don't want to hurt a pretty face like yours." Sango growled and raised her hand into the air, making Miroku wonder what on earth she was doing. That's when out of thin air a huge boomerang appeared into her grasp.  
  
"Do not underestimate me Miroku!" She said swinging the boomerang around into the air. She stepped back to get more level and footage, to then let it go. Miroku barely dodged the huge demon bone. He watched after it as it hit the ground creating a long deep dent into it. He looked up to Sango who looked like she was waiting for something.  
  
"You really mean this don't you?" Before he could get a response, he was knocked onto the ground his face kissing the wooden boards. He looked up again to see this time a smirking Sango with a swinging boomerang in hand. "Alright then, lets fight."  
  
  
  
Rin walked into the office right after breakfast, she was a bit nervous, but not by much. It was just a demon, she kept telling herself, hoping that would work some how. Sesshomaru at the moment hadn't arrived yet and that lifted a lot from her. She sat down in the nearest seat to her and waited patiently for the demon lord to arrive. After about 10 minutes the door to the office finally opened and in stepped Sesshomaru, his long hair flowing behind him. He sat down in a leather seat in front of his desk and motioned for Rin to do the same but with the seat across from him. She got up and walked over to it, looking at it as if it were going to sallow her up.  
  
"You do realize what you have done? Right?" Rin just sat there, mouth zipped up tightly. What could she say? All she did was kiss his cheek, or two, what wrong could that have been. "Of course you would, all demons learn it when just whelps." Rin panicked, of course she DIDN'T know, she was a vampire after all not demon. She decided not to say a thing, for if she opened her mouth she knew she would be in a shit load of trouble. "Usually it is the male who is to step up to such proposal's, but I guess things do come in different ways, but I will accept it and hope that one day I can return the proposal as well, though I am nearly there." He said a small glint in his eyes, which confused Rin to no end. He then got up and walked the little ways to her. Bending down to her face he kissed her right cheek and then her left, just as she did. Without another word he left just as quickly as he came.   
  
Rin touched her cheeks feeling the warmth of his lips still there.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
  
  
The two walked through the forest, both in a comfortable silence. Needing no words to express what they needed to say, something that both learned that they had in common. Kikyo suddenly stopped, Naraku nodding his head and jumping into a nearby tree. Kikyo looked up to him and then back down to the tree in front of her, and in one swift move she launched an arrow into the trunk of the tree. The arrow hitting the mark she wanted at an incredible speed.   
  
Again she shot more arrows and Naraku just watched amazed at her archery skills. Since the day they became mates, they had come to an understanding about one another. Something they knew they couldn't with anyone else. Both almost knew what the other was thinking even when no one utter a word. Both knew how the other was feeling and what the other wanted.   
  
Kikyo breathed in the fresh air as she took a short break. "What is on your mind Naraku?" She said looking up at his serene look. There glances met and he didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"Thinking about what that maid did today." Kikyo nodded the light breeze pushing her long locks behind her.   
  
"What's wrong with what she did?" Kikyo asked getting curious. She hoped they didn't endanger their cousin with a mere bet.  
  
"Nothing really, but when a demon kisses both cheeks of the demon she likes, it means that she is proposing to him, or asking him to be her mate. Its usually the male who do it, but she had the guts to do it, I guess." Kikyo's eyes widen. What had her and her sisters done? Now Rin was in a whole lot of trouble, what would they think?   
  
" I see. I think we should get back to the house now." She said looking up at him. Their gazes met and they held it there for a while. The Sakura trees around them blowing the small blossoms around.  
  
  
  
Miroku panted heavily as he kneeled on the ground. Sango turned out to be more then a challenge. He would never want to be up against her in a real battle. Sango who wasn't to far away from him, smirked, also breathing heavily, she stood up and walked over to him and stuck out her hand. He grabbed it and was pulled up. With a flick of the wrist, Sango made her boomerang disappear.   
  
"Man, are you a fighter." Miroku said regaining his normal breathing. Sango nodded her head.  
  
"My sisters and I trained with the best vampires." Miroku raised a brow.  
  
"I'm hoping that isn't many." Sango smirked even more, when she noticed the worry in his tone. Just goes to show who is the stronger race, she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh no, only a few 100." She exaggerated but of course he didn't need to know that. Miroku nodded his head a little to slowly.  
  
"Oh. So where did you get that huge boomerang?" Sango hesitated, should she tell him that it was from demon bones?  
  
"Um…Its made out of…um demon remains." Miroku shuddered at the thought.  
  
"I see." He said making a weird face that Sango thought was cute…  
  
'Whoa! Did I say cute? Oh gawd what's wrong with me?' She thought to herself.   
  
"I'm going up to the room, you coming?" He asked. It took a while for Sango to figure he asked something and just nodded her head and followed him to the door. What they didn't expect was for both of them to reach out for the door knob at the same time and when they did their hands made contact, sending light shivers go through them. Sango looked up to Miroku's face as he looked down at hers. Sango blushed deeply when she saw his soft expression.  
  
'Gah, why the hell am I blushing?!' She thought. Her mind racing a mile a minute.  
  
"Umm…" Was all she could say. She panicked even more when she noticed that Miroku's head was slowly moving closer to hers. 'HOLY CRACKERJACKERS! He's going to kiss me!!' Sango stood frozen to her spot just as his lips were going to touch hers.  
  
  
  
Kagome had looked every where for Inuyasha and still hadn't found him.  
  
"Where in the world can he be?" She asked herself. The only other place she hadn't looked was the second floor library, which she was going to right now. She quickly opened the oak doors and went in. Inside books covered every part and the room was at least three stories high. Looking up to the ceiling, Kagome noticed that is was covered with old paintings, mostly of historical events or of the past demon lords. She had also noticed that the room was dimly lit with candles, the only reading light was the small lamps next to the couches.   
  
"Wow this place is beautiful." She said aloud. Slowly she walked over to the moveable stair case that lead to the second floor of books. Walking up them she figured that they were a bit old, seeing how every step she took, it wobbled a little to much. Just when she was going to make it on the last step. The screws on the step she was loosened and with her weight cracked until there was nothing there. Poor Kagome. What the-? She thought a little to late as she felt herself start to fall through the stairs.  
  
She didn't even panic, for she knew that her landing would hurt a bit, but she did however when she felt someone's hand wrap around her arm and pull her up to a warm chest. She looked to see who the person she did not sense later was.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She said a little to loudly. His ears flattened to his head.  
  
"Damn wench, you don't need to be so loud." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Where have you been, I've been looking all over and why didn't you come down to breakfast?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and jumped down to the first floor with Kagome still in his arms.  
  
"To many question." He said.  
  
"Wow two question are really to much aren't they?" She said sarcastically. Inuyasha glared before letting go of her and moving to one of the chairs in the middle of the room. Kagome just noticing the book in his hands. "You read?" She asked with puzzlement in her voice.  
  
"Yes, is there a problem?" He asked not turning to her. Kagome just put her hands.  
  
"None. Um…so you didn't answer my other questions." When he didn't answer Kagome sighed and went over and sat next to him. "Why won't you answer me?"  
  
"Listen I don't need to tell you anything, so why don't you go and mind your own business bitch!" He was on the point of yelling but lowered his voice. Kagome narrowed her eyes and stood.  
  
"Fine GEEZ! Sorry for being worried!" She yelled stomping her way out of the library, slamming the door on her way out. She never noticed the saddened look the demon prince had.  
  
AN: Well I tried to put in a little of every couple in here and I think it came out well. I have so much planned out for this story, but really don't know how to put it, I already know how I want the ending to be! Well newho thanx for reading and PLZ REVIEW!! Love to hear what you have to say!! 


	7. Is It Love?

**DISCLAIMER**: Never did and never will…  
  
**AN**: Hey everyone glad you all liked the other chapter, hope you like this one as well to! 184 reviews YAY! Thanx to all who have reviewed!! OH n one more thing before I go on, a small review response;  
  
**Silent Victim**: THANK YOU…lol I think you are the only one that got that…if not then no really pointed it out. That sentence was a dead GIVEAWAY to what is to be expected in this story.  
  
Also many thanks to Jean Jelly Bean for beta reading!  
  
**   
  
Sleeping With The Enemy  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Is It Love?  
  
**  
  
That night the girls met in Sango's room, they had decided to hold a small meeting and talk some of the important things happing at the moment. Rin who was running late finally slipped into the room . The poor girl had to be careful not to be seen by anyone.   
  
"Sure took you long enough." Sango said staring at her as she sat on the bed. Rin glared at her cousin.  
  
"Lets see you try to dodge the nose of a mansion FULL of demons!" That shut Sango up quick and she just turned to the side with a huff. Kagome laughed at their childish ways.  
  
"Well ladies it seems we have ourselves a huge problem." Everyone turned to Kikyo as she spoke in a serious tone. "Our dear cousin is now in a shit load of trouble because of us. Rin care to explain…" Rin sighed, taking in deep breaths and remember the days events.  
  
"Well it looks like what might have been a mere kiss on the cheek to us is a REALLY BIG thing to a demon."  
  
"How big?" Kagome asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"Its basically a proposal. And so I just proposed to Sesshomaru!" She cried out. Kagome and Sango gasped.  
  
"Damn, how were we supposed to know? These demons sure are weird!" Kagome said shaking her head.  
  
"But that's not even the bad part." The three girls looked at their cousins seriously, urging her to go on. "Well when I met in Sesshomaru's office he-he…" Before she could finish, Sango had jumped into the air, startling everyone.  
  
"He better not have touched you in anyway, or I swear I'll rip his throat out!" She growled out her eyes burning red. Rin shook her head quickly.  
  
"No, no nothing like that, please calm down." Sango nodded and sat back down on the bed. "All he did was tell me that I knew what I did, which I didn't and then he kissed me!"   
  
"On the lips?!" Kagome asked.   
  
"No on both cheeks like I did, do you think he likes me?" Rin asked a wide blush spreading across her face. The girls looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. "What's so funny!" Rin yelled out her blush increasing.  
  
"I think the real question is if YOU like him!" Kagome burst out, falling into another round of laughing fits. Rin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, in a pouting stance.  
  
"I don't see why that's funny, at least I don't smell as if my mate were all over me!" She shot back. The girls instantly stopped laughing.  
  
"We just kissed once!"  
  
"I fell and he caught me!"  
  
"We couldn't help it and we hugged!" All three yelled in unison. Now it was Rin's turn to burst out laughing.  
  
****  
  
"Hey Yash where have you been all day?" Miroku asked, his attention more on the game then Inuyasha. Naraku and Miroku were currently playing a fighting game when Inuyasha walked in.  
  
"Just around." He only said and sat in a chair that was next to his brothers.  
  
"Oh well you missed a hell of a lot of stuff today." Miroku said with a chuckling and hit harder on the controller.   
  
"Like what?" Yash asked in a bored tone. There was a pause as both demons started to press random buttons, to perform their ultimate attacks. In the end Naraku was the winner and Miroku just glared at the screen.  
  
"That new maid…Rin I think her name was? Yeah well she asked Sessho to be her mate!"   
  
"SHE WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled out in surprise. "Damn and I missed it…all because of her." He said and whispered the last part, to bad Miroku and Naraku caught it and were interested in what he meant.  
  
"What do you mean 'all because of her'?" Naraku dared to ask. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders as he sunk into his chair.  
  
"Does this by any chance have to do with…Kagome?"   
  
"Obviously dumb ass! Who else would it be?!" Inuyasha busted out. Naraku and Miroku shook there heads.  
  
"No need for name calling Inuyasha. So what's the matter with you two? She deny you sex or something." Before Miroku could do anything he was down on the ground with a bruise forming on his head. Inuyasha above him with a vein popping out.  
  
"No you perv!"  
  
"So then what is it?" Naraku asked. Inuyasha sighed in frustration, either way he would have to tell them eventually.  
  
"I think…I think I'm in love with…Kagome." He said and turned his head to the side. When he didn't hear anything from his brothers, he took a chance and looked at them. They just stood there, or Naraku just stood there and Miroku laid on the floor. Their expressions were the same. "Uh…you guys?"  
  
"We think we are to?" They both said. And Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Your in love with Kagome too?!" He yelled  
  
"No you retard, we think we're in love with our own mates." Miroku said rolling his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"It looks like we have a problem here."  
  
****  
  
"Ok, ok you each have got to tell me your stories…and I want Kikyo to go first!" Rin said. Her laughing coming to an end 20 minutes later.   
  
"Fine I'll start. Naraku and I were walking through the forest. I had asked him to accompany me while I practice my archery and he agreed. So after a while I ask him what he was thinking and that's when I find out about the mate proposing thing…So we're just standing there looking at each other…"  
  
"You guys were staring at each other? Were you that bored?" Sango joked. Kikyo glared at her.  
  
"So anyways…yes we were just staring at each other and in a weird tug I hugged him, and he hugged back." Kikyo said a blush staining her cheeks.   
  
"Aw such a cute story…ok Sango your turn." Rin said a little too happy. Sango shook her head at her cousin's weirdness.   
  
"Ok…mine started when we fought…"  
  
"You guys were fighting?!" Kikyo interrupted, though she did it on purpose.   
  
"Yeah I had challenged him to a battle…where I won of course!" She said proudly. "Then Miroku decided to go to our room and he invited me."  
  
"Oh they were going to do the nasty." Rin squealed like a five year old. Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"No Rin we were not going to do the "nasty". So he invited me and I said sure, our hands brushed when we both went for the door and like Kikyo we just stared at each other." Kikyo smirked. "And well, he leaned in, I leaned in and we kissed…short but sweet."  
  
"Yes I must agree…short but sweet." Rin laughed. She then turned to Kagome who laughed nervously. "Your turn dear cousin!"  
  
"Mine isn't that great, it kind of started yesterday night when Inuyasha said something."  
  
"What did he say?" Rin asked. Kagome looked out the window before answering.  
  
"He said that he might be falling for me." Three gasps were heard and Kagome turned her head to them.  
  
"OMG! He must be joking!" Sango blurted. Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"I thought that too so all I said is that I didn't feel the same. After that he didn't say anything to me and this morning as you can see, he wasn't there. After breakfast I went searching for him and looked everywhere until I decided to go the second floor library. Slow me didn't notice anyone was in there until he caught me from falling from the second floor."  
  
"Why were you falling?" Asked Kikyo. The other two nodded their heads, wondering the same thing.  
  
"When I was walking up the steps, one of them broke and I fell through. I didn't think anything of it, cause it wasn't like I was going to die from that little fall. That's when he grabbed my hand and held me to him, so I guess you could call it a hug?" She ended sheepishly. Rin laughed.   
  
"Great stories you guys. That was very entertaining." She grinned and got up from her spot on the bed. She started to walk to the door, when Kikyo stopped her.  
  
"Hey Rin, how did you find out about the mate thing?" Rin shrugged.  
  
"From the other demon maids, they sure are gossipy people." The girls waved goodbye as Rin closed the door. A few seconds later she popped her head back in and surprised the girls. "Oh yea and I'll be coming early tomorrow to wake you so you guys can start on my chores." She said quickly and closed the door. The three sisters sighed, remembering the bet they made.  
  
**  
**  
"What if it's just a really strong attraction? I mean how do we really know its love?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shrugged and looked over to Naraku, who usually always had the answers.  
  
"For once I don't think I have the answer for this one." He said simply and the other two sighed.   
  
"I think the real question here is how is Sesshomaru react?" Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Heh, I don't think he'll have to think about it, seeing he has problems of his own." Miroku chuckled. "Well let's talk about this later, I'm tired and my mate is probably waiting for me." He said with a smirk and left the room. Inuyasha shrugged and left as well, leaving Naraku to ponder his thoughts.  
  
**  
**  
Kagome yawned. Did the days sure make her tired here, she thought to herself. Finally getting to the door she opened it and saw Inuyasha in the middle of taking off his shirt. Kagome blushed immediately and couldn't help but stare. As he moved his arms over his head all of his muscles moved in his abs, making light drool come out of Kagome's mouth.  
  
"You know it's rude to stare at people." Kagome's trance was instantly broken and she saw as he moved to sit on the bed, He had nothing on but gray baggy sweats. 'Damn him and his gorgeous body' Kagome thought.  
  
"Shut up, I wasn't staring!" She hissed. Inuyasha snorted and looked up at her.  
  
"You might want to clean up that drool." He said pointing to her face. Kagome's hand instantly went to the side of her face, where she felt nothing and so she glared at a now laughing Inuyasha.  
  
"Haha, laugh it up." She said and started to change into a gray tank top with black sweats. She could feel as Inuyasha stared at her and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She turned around real quickly and was about to yell at him, when she noticed that…he was right in her face. "I-Inuyasha?" She whispered. She saw as his gaze went from her lips to her eyes and she felt like gasping, when she saw all the emotion in his amber-gold eyes.  
  
"Kagome I-" Before he could finish, someone burst into the room. Both heads turned to see Kikyo and Naraku breathless.  
  
"We're under attack!"   
  
**AN**: that's all for chappie 7...very short chap I know ;! Hehehe…hoped ya like it! And remember to PLZ review!!!


	8. Questioning

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything, literally

**AN**: Sorry for the extremely late update, thanks to all who have reviewed and sorry to have left you at such a cliffie for so long, if you want to flame go right ahead, I deserve them --Also sorry for all the grammar mistakes, I'm using wordpad instead of Microsoft Word and its hard to not spell things wrong.

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

**Chapter 8**

**Questioning?**

"What do you mean, we're under attack?" Kagome cried and quickly transformed herself into her battle suit. Which consisted of a black body suit with dark blue and green armor covering her shoulders, chest, legs, and abdomenal area. Inuayasha quickly did the same, his armor being all red with a white cape in the back.

"Why didn't I hear the warning bell?" Inuyasha barked. Naraku narrowed his eyes as he looked toward the window. The others followed his gaze when they noticed a huge ball of fire flying straight towards the window. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Yasha yelled grabbing Kagome around the waist and running to the door, Naraku did the same with Kikyo. The explosion was so big the the wall outside of the room blew up and landed on them. Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other. Both excahnging something they knew that no one else did.

"Damn, why couldn't I even sense that?!" Inuyasha yelled pushing off the debris on him.

"That's why the soldiers didn't sound the warning bell, they didn't even sense the vampires until it was to late." Naraku quickly turned to Kagome and Kikyo, who were looking at each other oddly. "Do you guys know what's going on?" His voice laced with some venom. The girls looked to him.

"No of course not." Kagome said a little to qucikly. Inuyasha looked between Kagome and Naraku, he didn't know who's side to take.

"You must know something?" He asked instead. Kagome shook her head and started to walk away. Kikyo following behind her. Inuyasha was about to go after them when Naraku held him back.

"We have to worry about our people, Inuyasha. I figured they would turn on us at some point." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He was still confused about what to do, but followed his brother.

* * *

The lands that just a moment ago were brightly lighted with the sun's rays were now darkened in what seemed an enternal darkness. Fire flashed through the darkness, it being the only source of light. Animalistic growls and roars could be heard everywhere. Clinking of swords and cracking of bones was all the soldeirs coulds hear, that's all they wanted to hear. The hummid heat making the fire in them burn bright. The demon's eyes all blood red, fangs protruding from their mouths as their claws sunk into any vampire that came into contact with them. The vampires doing the same, sinking their fangs into unsuspecting demon's necks.

"Sango! You okay?" Yelled Miroku, who was breathing hard from just fighting off another vampire.

"Just fine!" Came Sango's response as she let her boomerang swing through the air, knocking out about 20 demons and vampires in one fly. The two had decided to just knock out as many as they could, instead of killing.

"You think the others-" He was cut off as a vampire came behind him and had him in a head lock. He swiftfully jammed his elbow into the vamp's stomach, earning an 'oof' from him. And just like that he hit it on they head, knocking him out cold. "Are alright?" He finished with a lazy smirk. Sango swivled out of the way from a swinging sword attack and smirked back as much as she could. qucikly jumping backwards she blocked another attack with her hirakotsu.

"I-" She started and slmaed the giant bone into the demon's head. "I don't know, I hope they are!" She said almost screaming the last part as more demons came at her. Miroku simply nodded and fought his way through also.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled loudly as he put the finishing touches on his armor. No way in hell were those vampires getting away with it. That's all he could think about as he noticed Rin glaring out the window. She had come in to tell him and it seemed she hadn't left.

"I need to go out there." She said breaking the silence. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her. "I need to fight with them." He looked from her back to his armor thinking she met with the demons.

"You have my permission to fight, but don't think that I won't protect you." He said quietly and calmly. Her eyes widened and not in surprise of her being able to go but because he gave her permission. What the hell was that supposed to mean. She didn't belong to him! The nerve! She thought and qucikly let her clothes change before his, forgetting who she was supposed to pretend to be. Again her eyes widen in realization of what she just did. She could feel his eyes on her and slowly she turned to look him in the eye.

"Uh...I was taught how to do spells?" She said timidly. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Not many demons teach there whelps that now, your lucky to know such magic." He said before walking swiftfully out the door. Rin let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Damn that was close." She said before also leaving through that same door.

* * *

Inuyasha flew down the flight of steps and was about to burst through the doors when he caught the scent of Kagome coming from the left of him. He growled loudly, his blood seeping through some gashes he had from fighting off vampires that had escaped into the mansion. He heard a shriek come from the living room and dove into that hall way. He was just about to go into the open room when a dead demon body in flames came soaring out.

"I hate all you filthy demons!" Yelled the killer from inside. That could only mean one thing. Inuyasha catiously walked in and saw as Kagome's eyes were glowing red. When she noticed who was in front of her they turned back to their normal color. She breath heavily and wiped the sweat off her face. "Inuyasha." She said and walked over to him. She reached out to him but he flinched back. Kagome looked at him oddly. "What's the mat-"

"Don't." Was what his icy voice said out. Kagome's brows rasised as she wondered what was wrong with him. "I should of known better, foolish me, to think that a vampire could love me." His voice turning into pure malice and eyes hardening beyond reason. Kagome looked up at him and gasped.

'Oh no.' She thought. 'He's turning.' And in fact Inuyasha was. His eyes had turned into a crimson red and his fangs were growing larger then before.

"I bet you were laughing at how weak I was. Look the stupid dog demon falling for the lowly vampire princess what a fool huh?" He said in a sort of crazied voice. Kagome couldn't take it any more and tried to bring him down, but now the full aware of his surroundings demon put her down first. Kagome groaned as his body weight was to much for her petite one, even if she was a strong vamp, she couldn't take it now that he was a raging demon.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you talking about?" Kagome angryly said, squirming under him as much as she could.

"There's no point in struggling _bitch_. You must think me now as a much bigger filthy demon huh?" That's when it clicked in Kagome's head. What she had said, that she had hated all the filthy demons. So this is what it was about. He heard? Oh no.

"Inuyasha no, its not what you think." She would have talked more if it weren't for the clawed hand that covered her mouth.

"Shut up wench I don't want to hear your voice." He dug his face into her neck, making Kagome shuddered slightly. "Ah so your my mate. Such filth? And your so ugly too." He said into her ear. Kagome closed her eyes and thought about how this wasn't the real Inuaysha and how he wouldn't say those things...right?

"Mhmmn."

"What was that, _mate_?" He said the word mate as though it were posion. He brought his hand away from her mouth and ran his fingers slowly down her jaw, making Kagome not think straight for a while. Inuyasha smirked at her reaction before bringing his lips crashing down to hers. At first Kagome treid to fight back, seeing as how this kiss meant nothing, but then she let herself go and undulged herself into it. The kiss might have been nothing at first but it soon quickly turn into full blown out heated passion. Inuyasha made a sound at the back of his throat and if Kagome could think straight should would have figured it was a whimper. And whimper he did as he licked her bottom lip. Knowing what he wanted Kagome gladly opened her mouth and gasped heavenly when she felt his tongue massage hers. The kiss got stronger as the two practically ate each others face up. And it would have continued if it weren't for the ears on top of Inuyasha's head that had picked up a sound that shouldn't have been there.

He let go and looked down at the flushed Kagome. Who noticed that he had turned back to normal. They stared at each other for a while, both wanting to know what the other was thinking.

"Inuyasha I-" Before she could finish there was a loud crash that came from right outside the room they were in. Inuyasha instantly got off of Kagome, with one look to her he turned and ran out of the room and to where the sound came. Kagome sighed deeply and looked down at her feet. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

The scent of blood and death hit him full force the minute he stepped out onto the battlefield. Bodies lay every where. It looked like a massicare. One made by those damned vampires. we try to make peace and looke what they do. Naraku inwardly chuckled. Okay maybe the word 'peace' was to nice. We were simply going to take over the vamp world and make it all demon, with those forsaken blood suckers as are low down slaves. Naraku held his head up and sniffed in deeply. His eyes which were closed opened and he turned to his left where he had pin pointed where his brother's scent was, also noticing that the wench, Sango, was with him.

"He still hasn't figured it out yet. Those fools."

"You know talking to yourself isn't so good." Came a voice from behind him that he didn't need to turn around for.

"Just go away bitch." Kikyo smirked as she walked over to his side and stood there without looking at him. "Did you not here what-" His lips were sealed with a kiss from Kikyo's. As qucikly as it happened she let go.

"Now lets go fight some demons and vampires, together." She said a small smile appearing on her face. Naraku looked at her before following her lead.

* * *

Inuyasha moved out of the way as another vampire lunged out at him. The huge bang they had heard before had been more vampires coming into the mansion. Inuyasha wondered how they had gotten in, but disregaurded it once he was in battle. With the agility of a cat he dogded every blow they made at him, every swing they try to plow and in one move he brought them down. Soon after more came and then encircled him. He looked at all of them, his eyes going into the turning point. That's when Kagome stepped in. she bared her fangs at them and in an instant the crowd dispersed from the scene. Inuyasha growled once.

"Cowards, come and fight! You bunch of blood suckers!"

"Those blood suckers are my people and I will not let you do harm to them." Kagome said. Inuyasha glared at her.

"And those filthy demons are mine and the same goes with you." He growled out. Kagome didn't even flinch as she started to walk pass him. He growled even louder and grabbed her arm, turning her around ot face him. She looked up at him her eyes showing no emtion what's so ever. "Damn you wench." He said a minute later before leaving in a huff. Kagome sighed as she let her mask slip. Her face saddened some what.

"Damn me? Damn you...for stealing...my heart."

* * *

After what seemed an hour Naraku and Kikyo had finally found Miroku and Sango. Both teaming up to knock out the rest of their people. That's when something which surprised the demons but the vampires already knew.

"The retreating whistle. Their retreating." Sango said before catching her boomerang. Her body sliding back a bit from the force. Miroku turned to her.

"What do you mean, how do you know?"

"We can hear things that only us vampires can understand. Its a sort of whistle. It means that they will back down...for now." Kikyo informed the two demons.

"What about Kagome and Inuyasha, weren't they supposed to be with you guys?!" Sango asked to Kikyo and Naraku.

"Kagome and I had split up in the mansion, so I don't know what happened to her, but if anything I think we should head back now." Sango nodded over to her sister and waited as she lead the way.

* * *

**AN:** Ugh I don't like it, this chapter was very bad! I'm sorry to have put such trash up, but I have no inspiration, I'm having a bad case of writers block. "sniffle" Well thanks to everyone who read this, I'm HOPING that the next chapter will be way more interesting and longer....Also sorry for all the grammar mistakes, I'm using wordpad instead of Microsoft Word and its hard to not spell things wrong. 


	9. The Truth

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own a thing, like you didn't know that…

**AN**: Looks at last update, then to readers Wow…almost a whole 2 years? I sure have been neglecting this story…so sorry for the long ass wait everyone. I hope I can make up for it ten fold! Also I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to someone who gave me the idea for the new twist in this chapter, sadly I forgot her name, but you know who you are so THANK YOU! I would also like to thank the readers and reviewers, without you guys, this story would be nothing!

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

**Chapter 9**

**The Truth**

The others quickly made their way back to the castle, purposely avoiding any demons along the way. The two vampire sisters had a bad feeling that something wasn't right. Kikyo was the first to step into the castle and noticed her sister sitting crest fallen on the grand stairs, her hair hiding a bit of her face.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped as she saw her sister, both ran to her and knelt down to see what was wrong. Kagome could only weakly smile at them before both enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Kags, tell us what's wrong?" Kikyo asked into her hair. Kagome only shook her head.

"Kagome don't do this. We know you like we know ourselves, and something is wrong, so spill it!" Sango said, smoothing out her sister's long locks. After a minute Kagome just stared at them, saying nothing. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and she wanted nothing but to get away. That's when an idea sprung into her head.

"I must go…I have to…leave." Both sister's eyes went wide as they stared shocked at their sister. What could she mean by that? Why would she need to leave?

"Why Kagome? What happened? Was it during the fight? Tell us?" Sango demanded. Kagome only shook her head again.

"Don't worry about me, please I just need to take care of some thing. I'll be back though, I promise you that." The sisters looked to each other before making a silent agreement.

"Alright Kagome, but you better come back to us or else." Kikyo warned playfully before hugging her sister again. Kagome smiled at them and quickly stood.

"I'll be hopefully gone for about a week, maybe two…I don't really know. I'll stop by our home though, so if you need anything, now is a good time to tell me." She said happily, trying to take off the tension that was around the room.

"Well there is one-" Sango quickly elbowed Kikyo before she could finish and shook her head. Kikyo glared at her before rolling her eyes. "No I don't think we need anything." Kagome nodded and headed for the door. "You're not going to bring anything with you?" Kikyo asked a little worried that something would happen to her and she would have nothing but the clothes on her back.

"No I don't need it, again do not worry for me, please." They nodded and watched as she left through the large castle doors.

"I think your sister's departure has much to do with something that happened between her and Inuyasha." Naraku stated after Kagome left. Sango and Kikyo quickly turned to him.

"What do you mean? I swear if Inuyasha hurt in any way-" Sango started but was interrupted by Miroku.

"Don't worry I don't think he physically hurt her, maybe justemotionally. I think maybe that's why she is leaving to sort out her thoughts and feelings. I don't blame her though, I feel that a little time apart would do good for all of us." The group nodded. All thinking different thoughts on this situation.

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure where to go, or what to do. Her thoughts were a jumble and her feelings confused. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing, although something in maybe her gut instinct or just wild imagination, was telling her that she needed this, and solely on that was she traveling to who knows where. Of course Kagome was careful to not only attract unwanted attention but to basically all around avoid any demon crowded areas, and it was proving not to difficult. 

As she walked along a deserted dirt road, Kagome noticed she was on the outskirts of the city, and by the looks of it, entering the farming towns. Her hair flowed slightly behind her as the wind picked up around her. It was light and warm, making her feel very peaceful. Not only that, but it felt as if the wind was trying to tell her something, or even steer her in the right direction. And follow she did.

* * *

"Should we be there when she gets back?" 

"Of course. Anyways we need to tell Onigumo of what has happened since we have been here." Sango said, turning from her sister and putting some clothes of hers away.

"You know he won't like it."

"And that's going to stop me how? I mean isn't this better though? Maybe we can make some kind of treaty or something." She said. Kikyo just shook her head and sat herself down on the bed.

"Oh Sango, you forget we are not the only people in this. We may have convinced the three princes, but we still have the kings and twokingdoms to deal with, its not as easy as it sounds." Sango sighed, Kikyo was right. She just wanted peace and that was all, but with the two races at each others throats for well overfive hundredyears, she knew it would not be easy to just erase all that with simple means.

"I wish I hadleft with Kagome. Maybe it would have done some good."

"I agree with you there sister." Kikyo sighed, looking out the window.

* * *

He had been there all day, just laying there on his mother's bed. Her lingering scent comforting him. The room was fairly large, with the king sized maroon bed he currently slept on, in the center. Brazilian brown dressers ranging in different sizes all against the walls in one corner or the other. Paintings of his mother's family covering the maroon walls. He loved his mother's room, it gave him a sense of complete security. 

"Maybe one day I'll bring Kagome here." He said aloud and then scowled at his own thoughts. Why would he ever bring that wench into his mother's sacred room. She might destroy the only thing left dear to him from her. With that last thought in mind, Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure if she was going crazy or not. Wandering around aimlessly was bad enough, but deciding to "follow the wind", well she could only see her sisters laughing at her stupidity. Her little game of follow the leader only brought her to a small village, one that didn't seem to threatening. Kagome looked around and smiled slightly as she saw young youkai children running around, playing with their siblings and friends. She watched as the elders talked and how the young adults worked around the village. Nothing like the city. She was just about to turn off the path and walk around the village, when she felt a tug at her shirt. She looked down and with wide eyes noticed two little youkai girls smiling up at her. 

"You're very pretty miss." One of them said, her long orange hair was tied up into two pigtails on the side of her head, her sister, which looked like her twin, with the same. She noticed that they had black stripes randomly on their arms, meaning they were tiger youkai.

"Um…t-thank you." She said a bit nervously. Kagome really wanted to avoid all attention, but it seemed that wasn't possible as she saw two elders coming to see who their grandchildren were talking to. "I-I'm sorry, but I really have to go." She said trying to lightly get out the twin tiger girl's grip.

"Aw, but we want you to meet Grandma Suki and Grandpa Zao." One of the girls whined. Kagome tugged once more, but it was to no use as the two elder were now standing in front of her.

"Young ones leave the poor lady alone." The tiger youkai elder, known as Suki, said. The two girls pouted but finally let go of Kagome and ran to hug their grandmother. Suki looked to her grandchildren then to Kagome and smiled. "My apologies, these two always seem to get into some sort of trouble."

"Uh, no trouble at all." Kagome said bowing.

"So young lady, if you don't mind me asking, where are you going on this fine day?" Grandpa Zao asked. Kagome's eyes glazed over as she thought of an answer, not having the urge to lie to these people she said,

"I guess I'm on a journey or mission of sorts. I have some new emotions that I need to straighten out and this was the only way I could think of." The two elders looked at each other, something passing before their eyes, something they knew that Kagome didn't.

"You know child, a woman just like you came through here at one point in time. She looked just like you too." Kagome gazed at the old woman, wondering what she was talking about. Zao chuckled at Kagome's confused expression.

"She had the same problems you did, was also a vampire like you." At that Kagome's eyes widened.

"B-but…how did you-?" The two elders chuckled.

"Ah young one, we may be old, but we are not blind or have bad sense of smell. If anything, we have the best senses, and we knew that you were a vampire with a demon mate, and one of the royal princes too." Zao said wisely. Kagome's mouth just opened and closed like a fish out of water. She didn't know what to say.

"Well for a girl with so much on her mind, you sure have little to say." Laughed Suki.

"Its just I didn't expect you to know, please forgive my rudeness. Also I'm kind of surprised you haven't killed me yet or something." She said a little defensively, just in case. The elders shook their heads sadly.

"It is sad how our races have become such bitter enemies. We once were at peace-" Kagome gasped slightly at that. "-Oh come now, don't tell me you never knew about that?" Kagome shook her head. Zao and Suki looked at one another again and shrugged.

"You might want to come with us then, we have a lot to talk about, and I can hear that you're hungry also." Kagome blushed lightly, hoping that they didn't hear her stomach growling.

"But I don't eat normal food."

"Oh we know child." They said as they walked back into the village, Kagome following close behind. That's when Kagome remembered that they had said a vampire that looked like her had come through this village. But who could it have been, if the demons and vampires had been at war for well over 500 years?

"Exactly who was the girl that came through here?" Kagome asked, knowing they would know who she was talking about. They paused for a while before looking at her.

"The Queen of all vampires…your mother."

* * *

_FLASHBACK (650 years ago)_

"_Princess Katalina!" Yelled the princess's young lady in waiting. "Princess, please we must get you ready for your wedding!" She said getting annoyed at the young vampire princess's behavior. "The highness will be the death of me." She sighed and went back down the corridor she had run down from missing the door to her right slowly opening and a head pop out. The figured emerged completely from the room once the maid was out of sight._

"_This sneaking around is getting harder and harder by the day." The person said and quickly ran the opposite way from the maid. She had to bunch up the ends of her long dress around her knees as she ran faster. "I knew I should have changed into a pair of riding pants." She said to herself. She was almost to her destination when she spotted two guards turn the corner and head her way. Quickly she let go of her dress and caught her breath, trying to walk as regal and normal as possible._

"_Your highness." Both vampire guards said while bowing. Katalina nodded to them, never stopping. She practically ran when they finally were out of site. Getting to the door in which would be her freedom of the castle, she looked around to make sure no one was there, not seeing or sensing anyone she quickly opened the door and vanished behind it. Sadly her senses weren't keen enough to pick up the form that suddenly appeared, a dark smirk adorning his features._

_She ran and fast. Already knowing the path to which no one else could know about. She ran wild and blind, the only coherent thought in her mind, to see her lover before her wedding. To see him one last time, and tell him how much he meant to her. Their love was forbidden, for she was a vampire princess and he was a demon prince. They had met once in life and it only took that one time to fall and hard they fell. Even though the two kingdoms were in peace with each other, it was like a taboo to ever considered mixing the two races. But when love in involved, nothing ever really matters._

_Finally she came to the clearing where they met almost everyday, for the past 5 years of knowing the other. Her heart raced as she looked around, spotted her beloved inu-demon. Running over to him, she hugged him tightly from the back, to which he stood to her. His long silver hair tied into a loose braid, just the way she liked it._

"_Oh Inuchiro, I love you so much, I wish we could stay like this forever." She said nuzzling into his back. Oddly she noticed that his body had stiffen and he wasn't responding like he would normally. That's when she saw that he wasn't wearing the garb of a prince but of the king of the Sage kingdom. She pushed away from the man before her and gasped when she saw that it was indeed the King himself and not her loving prince._

"_Your highness, forgive me, I thought you were-" _

"_My brother." he finished for her in a cold voice. "You know very well that a demon-vampire relationship is forbidden. Although we have peace our races hate each other to the core, don't think as King my views of you blood suckers are any different." The princess gasped once again at the demon King's harsh statement. "I can't believe I never noticed this happening, and in my own kingdom. Inuchiro will pay dearly for this, and so will you vampire princess. I will see to it that you are humiliated in front of your precious vampires!" He roared before storming off into the forest. _

"_Nooo!" was all the princess could wail. Falling to her knees in tears she hit the soft grass with her fist. "It wasn't supposed to be this way."_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"So my mother was cheating on my father with a demon?" 

"Well yes and no." Kagome gave the old woman a weird look. "You see Kagome, back then young ones didn't do the thing you call dating, they courted, in which the female would have a selection of suitors to choose from, of course all hand picked by the parents and also one chosen too. The prince, your father, decided he wanted to be like any other normal boy and decided to court your mother, of course having to go through the same trials as the other suitors. Your grand parents quickly jumped to the opportunity to have their daughter be courted by the prince of vampires and picked him without hesitation. We're not sure if it was lust, obsession, or even love, but your father asked your mother to marry him not even a whole two weeks into the courtship. To make her parents happy, your mother agreed, sadly she wasn't in love with your father, at least not at that moment, and it wasn't after almost 100 years did she truly love him."

"Hmm, I think I get it now, what I don't get is how this has to do with the war?" The elders looked to each other before shaking their heads and sighing.

"Well as you know both the demon and vampire race are very stubborn and prideful people, we believe only what we want to, and sadly your father blamed everything on Prince Inuchiro." Suki started.

"He was accusing the Prince of brainwashing your mother and giving her potions so she would love him, even though she stood next to your father stating that she was not and it was by her own free will that she loved him." Zao put in. He shook his head and took a quick sip of his steaming coffee. He offered some more to Kagome, but she just shook her head. "It might seem like something stupid to fight over, but it happened and both races took it very personally. It became from a little forbidden romance to a full blown out war of differences between the two races, which lead up to the sad demise of your parents and the now young prince's parents in the war."

"And how exactly do you know all of this?"

"Like we said your mother came through this town, young and confused, just as you." Kagome blushed at that and could only nod her head. "Being the elders we have seen a lot and have done a lot, and we chose to be the real peace makers. Knowing that one day, if not with us, but with our descendents, could we finally gain true peace between the two races."

"I understand, and I thank you very much for telling me the truth, I hope that I can help gain this true peace that you have waited forever to have." she said with a teasing smile. Both elders smiled right back.

"Oh child, believe me, you have already started what we have tried to. By falling in love and becoming the mate of a demon, the prince no less, you can change what history has brought, and you can make a better future for not only yourselves, but for your people." Suki said with such strength that Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes. "Now, if you'd like you can stay here as long as you need to, or you can go back and face these fears and doubts I know you have, and maybe change them all to something positive?" Kagome looked to the ground for a bit, thinking what she really wanted to do.

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble, I would like to stay here for only one more day, of course if you'll have me." The elders smiled warmly and stood to give the young vampire a hug.

"Of course."

**AN**: Sucky place to end I know…I'm sorry for such a lousy chapter -- I'll try to do better for the next one, which I hope won't take another year for me to get out. (I know bad humor too) Well thank you to all you loyal readers, very sorry for taking so long, but thanks for sticking by me, you are all the best! Till next time.


	10. Taken

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the character's from Inuyasha, I'm pretty sure you know who does. )

**AN**: Before I start I would just like to point out to a very vulgar review I got on whoever the "mature" person who wrote it, nice, real nice. Sadly you show me you have no respect or class and therefore I laugh at your poor excuse at telling me off. What gave you the right anyway? Did you ever stop to think that maybe because I don't quickly post up new chapters could be that maybe I have a life and something more important that needs to be taken care of? No offense people, I love writing fanfictions and enjoy people who read and review, but this is just a hobby to me, something to pass the time, as a friend told me. I'm currently a college student and have a whole lot ahead of me that really doesn't include writing fanfictions 24/7. To those loyal few, do not fret this message is really not meant for you, but those who think that writers are just here for their sheer entertainment, think again. Even those best seller writers do it for themselves and not always for the reader, but then again I am just writing fanfiction. Not a best seller so I don't expect that I need to have my story up at a certain deadline for those few who have nothing better to do!

Again for those few loyal, or who are even new, **_take no heed to this_**. Its actually just something I needed to get off my chest to those who write such nasty reviews about writers who don't get their chapters out on time to their needs.

As some of you may and may not know, I have a lot of things going in my life right now. I am a full time college student, and currently my profession is in Web Design. Meaning that I'm doing design jobs here in there. So that is taking up a lot of my time right now. Ever so often do I try to add a little more to my chapters. Actually this past week, I've been in the writing mood and have written quite a lot, and so I can happily post this chapter just for you! Hope you enjoy and remember to review!

By the way, something happened to my MS Word and so I had to type up this chapter in WordPad, so there might be more mistakes then usual, I'll try to find as many as I can and even use the tools within I just hope that will be enough. )

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

**Chapter 10**

**Taken**

* * *

_Darkness. _

_That was all he saw. All around. It choked him to the point where he could feel himself gagging for air. Where was everything, everyone? Why could he not even yell out, what was going on? That's when he saw it. The flicker of light, the hope he reached for. But every time he got a little close, it would push farther away. Why couldn't he reach the light? That's when he noticed that the light was forming into something, or more like someone. That smile and those eyes, he knew them from somewhere. They warmed his heart and helped him breath easier in the darkness, but who did they belong to?_

_Kagome._

_Kagome? Was she the owner of that face that seemed to glow. The light in his darkness? He reached out again, only to see that he had a chance to get closer. He was just about to touch her outstretched hand when he saw her cringe in pain. Her hair covered her face so he couldn't see the real amount of pain she was in, but he could see that the light that glowed around her was slowly fading. Finally she looked up and the face that he saw made his heart cringe in pain also. Her beloved face was marred with two slash marks on each cheek of her once lovely face. Her tears were of blood and some spilled from her rosy lips. He tried to grab her again, to help her make the pain go away, but all he got was nothing. _

_Nothing. _

_Again he was left in the dark._

* * *

Inuyasha woke with start. His nightmare of a dream shaking him roughly to the core. What an odd dream to have, what could it have meant? Was Kagome in some kind of danger...not that he cared much, but her sisters were still here and he knew that they would be on him if he didn't tell them of their sisters conditions. Then again, it was just a nightmare...right?

He sighed loudly and picked himself up from the soft comforts of his mother's bed. He took one more glance around the room before walking out, making sure the door closed. He quickly raked a his clawed hand through his hair. Whatever the dream meant he really hoped that it would never come true. He never wanted to see Kagome in that pain again.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

The trek back to the vampire lands was easy enough for Kagome. Grandma Suki, (she insisted to be called that), had shown her the same path her mother took, it had been a somewhat calm feeling she got while walking the old dirt road. Knowing the truth about her mother was shocking enough and it changed everything she had planned to tell her older brother. A lot of things were becoming unclear and some others more obivious. If what she thought at the moment was correct, then not only were the demon race at stake, but also her own race and family's.

After about another couple hours or so, Kagome finally made it the vampire lands. Her heart swelled at seeing her home after so long. Although shrouded in darkness, The Kingdom of Lore was really a beautiful place. The main city mirrored that of the human cities, yet with more of a dark side to it, that all vampires loved. Quickly walking to the outskirts, she could see that guards lined up every wall into the grand city. More so then usual to be more correct. Oddly enough that could only mean so many things that Kagome was sure to find out.

She fixed her self up and quickly protruded a small pendant from her pocket. It was the family crest and royals were basically forbidden to ever take it off or leave it somewhere. Without it you were just another face, no matter how much you looked like the royal family. She walked down to the main gates and looked up to the guard who's face she didn't recognize. So her brother had put out new troops, fresh meat were never that good.

"Open the gate for your princess, guard." She said in a voice that demanded respect and authority. The guard looked down to her, his eyebrow quirked upward. He then noticed the pendant glimmering from the fire light next to his post and quickly bowed.

"Your highness." He said and turned to the others. "Open the gates for Her Lady!" He boomed to the others. The gates loudly opened to reveal the road to the great city. Kagome was about to walk forth when she was stopped by the guard's voice. "Will need you an escort my Lady?" Kagome looked up to him and shook her head.

"No thank you, but I will be sure to comment on your behavior to my brother, the king." She said and winked his way. The guard blushed and looked down. He could hear the snickers from the other vampires stationed at the post and his blush deepened. "Well I must be off." Kagome finally said and walked off into the darkness. With the speed only a vampire could posses, she made it into the city in record time. Looking about, she noticed that most of the people on the streets were dressed up and looking their best, meaning only one thing...her brother was out clubbing tonight.

* * *

"So what do you think we should do?"

"We should have faith in our sister, and just wait for her, like she would have wanted us to do." Kiyko sighed to her sister. What were they supposed to? She didn't really know why her sister left. The only thing she did know and wanted to know was what was up with that surprise attack from the her kingdom? Was her brother suspecting something or becoming impatient with them, that he needed to send his own forces? Before she could think more on that, the door to the kitchen they were in opened and in stepped two of the royal princes.

"So did you find him?" Asked Sango as she looked over to them.

"He slept all night in our mother's room. Whatever happened between him and Kagome must have been big for him to sleep in that room." Miroku said, sitting himself down next to Sango. Naraku poked his head out from behind the refrigerator door.

"Do you guys think it was safe to let Kagome go like that?" Everyone looked at him questionally. He sighed and took out the gallon of milk he was holding and some cereal. "What I mean is, your brother attacked us knowing full well that you three were still here. Why would he risk your lives, or even try that, when he was the one who agreed to this mating?" The girls faces paled for a quick second, their eyes searching the other out on what to say. Miroku and Naraku noticed this and looked at each other.

"Is there something you guys are keeping from us?" Sango looked up to Miroku, guilt filling up her light brown eyes. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Um, well, there's something we need to tell you."

* * *

The music's strong bass thumped through Kagomes toes up to her head. She could see as bodies grinded against each other to the fast and sensual beats. As she passed, many of the vampires bowed in respect, their red eyes full of lust and hunger. They knew better then to touch her, so they settled for what was in front of them instead.

Kagome quickly made her way to the VIP room, where she knew her brother would be. Not having the decency or care to knock on the door first, she forcefully opened it and was disgusted to see female vampires having their way with her brother.

"Out." She calmly yet forcefully said. The females head's lazily looked up to her, she could see their eyes had turned to a bright red.

"We only listen to our master." One of the females slurred. Kagome narrowed her eyes into slits and just a tint of red could be seen.

"I said, get out!" The vampires smirked at her, as if waiting for someone else to tell them on what to do. That wasn't very long as the king himself struck his hand through one of the girl's stomachs. The other vampire screamed in horror as she saw her friend's blood and guts clenched in Onigumo's hands.

"When your princess orders you, you listen bitch." He said in a cold voice. She quickly scurried out of the room, bowing as she passed Kagome. Onigumo sneared in disgust at the blood and guts all over his arm and hand. He shook his hand in the air, and within seconds the blood and body were gone. "What a waste. So to what do I owe this grand surprise, sister?"

"What was that attack about, brother?" Kagome said her patients wearing thin. Onigumo smiled lightly and motioned for his sister to sit. She did.

"Sadly to say, you and your sisters were just taking to long for me. I told you to kill them, not fall for them." He said his own eyes starting to become dark. The fact of the matter was, Onigumo knew what was happening and he knew from the start that he would lose his sisters. It didn't matter anymore, they were either with him or against him, and he knew that right now, they were very much against him. "So tell me Kagome, what have you come here for? Other then knowing why attacked your new...family." He sneered the last part. "Or is there something more you wanted?" His brow lifted to her. Kagome growled lowly to herself, whatever her brother was up to was surely getting on her nerves.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew the whole time. I wonder, was this all part of the plan Onigumo, were we just mere pawns in your sick little game?" Onigumo chuckled loudly with malice.

"So, finally figured it out. Found out about our corrupted _mother_ did you? Who told you, those flea ridden demons?" His voice only held disgust as he moved from his chair to stand next to Kagome. "You know nothing little girl. I'd suggest that you step off that high horse your on and learn your place. You think that you and your sister's can stop me? Think again. I am King, I have a whole race behind me. What do you have?" He smirked as an uncomfortable look passed over Kagome's face, revealing only what he only speculated. "Ah, so you don't have anyone? What happened Kagome, did the little demons see the real you? Have a little lover's spat with your _mate_?" His smirk turned into a twisted grin as he walked across the room to stand next a desk that he had. "Such a shame, now with what I'm going to do, I wonder...who will save you?"

Before Kagome could fully grasp what he meant, two huge demon guards walked in and quickly took hold of her arms. Kagome looked to both of them before settling her darkened gaze upon the one she called brother.

"You won't get away with this bastard." Onigumo smirked again and waved his hands for the guards to leave.

"I already have."

* * *

**  
**"So the plan was to become mates in order so that we could kill you." The young princes looked at each other, something passing between them that for now only they knew.

"We have something to tell you also." Miroku started his eyes resting upon the island top. What he had just heard Sango and Kikyo confess was not far from what they had planned either, he wondered if maybe this was some weird conencedence or if it was all planned? He looked up and was met Sango's concerned eyes. Never had a he met a woman who made him feel the way that Sango could. In just such a short time, she had captured his heart and soul. And what really made this all so unbelievable was they were sent to kill each other, not fall for the other. Fate, destiny, life, whatever you called it, sure had a way with screwing you over. "We were supposed to do the same. The plan was to get you here and by nightfall be done with you."

"Obiviously, that plan was dusted." Naraku said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Kikyo looked to him, her eyes held with such understanding. Just as the girls were going to respond the door to the kitchen busted open and in ran a distressed Inuyasha. The guys quickly got up, ready for whatever their brother had to say.

"Inuyasha what's the matter?" Inuyasha took a second before lifting his head to the princesses. Their eyes locked and they knew exactly what the matter was.

"Kagome, s-she's in danger."

"How do you know?" Asked a frantic Sango. Inuyasha growled loudly.

"She's my mate, I feel what she feels, and right now, she's in pain. We need to help her!" The girls looked at each other before sprinting out of the room, leaving the princes to themselves.

"We'll do all we can to help." Inuyasha nodded over to his brothers.

"She'll need it."

* * *

Rin was in a quiet panic as she bemused herself with cleaning. She could feel that something just wasn't right in the air and she couldn't understand why? She hadn't heard from the girls in a while, and hoped that they were alright. But with that thought just came more of a nauseous feeling that whatever it was, they were in the middle of it.

As Rin's mind was occupied, she didn't notice opening the door to Sesshomaru's bedroom. Although he never really forbade her from coming into the room, she never really dared to go in. Knowing that, this was the all time room and it would be almost like a mission impossible to get in. Of course it wasn't, only a simple turn of the nob and boom. Her mind finally registered she was there and she quickly took in her surroundings. A plush maroon carpet met her feet. The walls a medium gold color, mostly warm and pastelish. The bed was a large king size with mahogany wood bed post, very clean and polished. She could tell just by this room, that Sesshomaru was a perfectionist. She quickly inhaled the fine scent that clung to the air, sighing dreamily as his very essence hugged her. It was a fine room and she felt very comforted by it.

"I don't recall paying you to stand around." Came the very deep, very masculine voice behind her. The hairs on her arms and neck stood up straight as she slowly turned to see the very being of her thoughts. He stood regally before her, a simple brow raised in question at her actions.

"Eh-hehe. Yea, I was just leaving." She said in a squeaky voice and nearly cursed herself out loud for sounding like a wimp. She was almost out the door, when a strong and warm hand grabbed her, pulling her back to stand in front of the king.

"When you are ready to...further our...relationship, come to me. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you." Rin looked at him with complete shock, not so much as to what he said, but because if you looked closely (which she was) you see a tint of pink brush over his cheeks. Never in wildest of dreams did she think that the demon king was able to blush.

"As you wish." She said with a small smirk, and with that was gone.

* * *

Kagome tugged hard on her chains. Even attempted to make her weapons appear, but it seemed that Onigumo put a block on her powers. Her head sank as she couldn't do anything more for herself. She wondered if anyone would notice, or if the girls were safe? Did her older brother have any more plans for them? Was this just the beginning or maybe the climax, so many questions, yet no way to answer.

"You were raised better then that, you know."

Kagome's head shot up at the voice and what she saw made her blood run cold.

* * *

**AN**: Yes, I am evil...I left it at a cliffy...but only because I am really getting into writing for this story and already have the next chapter written up...not completely done but nearly. So expect a next update soon! ) Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all who do!! 


	11. Old Friend

**DISCLAIMER: **As you know, I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha; I just like to mess with their heads. )

**AN: **Thanks everyone for the positive feed back, also I would like to comment on everyone who apologized about a review they made in the past, first off, it wasn't anyone on and the person was on Of course those on you know who you are and if you did it or not, so you are all alright. I had really thought I would have had it out sooner, but I didn't, at least it's not a year with out update like last time. But thanks anyways! Now on to the story!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 11**

**Old Friends**

* * *

"You were raised better then that. Any royal vampire would never give up so easily." 

Who she saw in front of her was not what or who she expected ever to see again. "But...how?" She asked on shaky legs. The person before her chuckled, his throaty deep voice bouncing off the walls.

"Well, lets just say, I've been missing in action for awhile." He said walking up to Kagome and quickly unclasped her hands and ankles. Kagome rubbed at the sore spots on her wrist.

"I'd say a very long while. How come you never wrote or even called, everyone pronounced you dead?" Her voiced wavered at the last part. She looked up into the man's deep and dark grey eyes. He couldn't look away from hers and in an instant the two had embraced. "We missed you so much. After grandma died, you just disappeared. What happened?" Kagome asked, slowly backing away from the old vampire. His grey eyes glinted with unshed tears as his long snow white hair flowed into his face. Kagome smiled sadly and took off one of the many hair ties she had on her wrist, and tied his hair back, something she knew he hadn't down in a while.

"Just like your mother." He said softly, so softly, that if Kagome had human ears she would never pick it up.

"Funny, I'm getting that a lot lately." She said turning her head to the side. "You still haven't answered my question."

"You shouldn't worry about my problems. Let's think on the now, and how we are going to get you and your sisters out of this mess." Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course, grandfather."

* * *

"We'll need to suit up well. Get the gear in the closet." Naraku said to Miroku, who was putting the finishing touches on his outfit. All three brothers wore dark baggy army pants, with black muscle shirts and black boots. "I'm expecting a full out battle here, so get the bullet proof vest, we'll need to ask the girls if they know a little magic for protecting against magic attacks. God knows those vampires will use anything up their sleeves."

"I think we should stop generalizing since our mates are vampires, you know." Naraku and Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he had grown a second head. He quickly put his hands up in defense. "Hey I think its only fair. We don't like it when they do it, why do it to them?" The three silently thought about it while getting themselves finished up. Once done they headed over to the girls room to make sure they were ready. Naraku was the one to knock on the door.

"Hey you guys done yet?" No answer. He knocked again, this time a little harder. Still they got no response. He quickly opened the door and the first thing they noticed was the wind trailing inside through the open window.

"Damnit, they left without us!" Miroku growled. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air.

"Seems they've been gone not too long. We better hurry before they get themselves killed and Kagome somehow blames me for it." The other two brothers nodded and they all swiftly jumped out the opened window.

* * *

Kikyo and Sango ran as fast as their legs could take them. They made sure to avoid the city and take the deserted roads in order to get to the Lore Kingdom in one piece.

"You think the guys will be mad that we left them behind?" Sango asked to Kikyo. Kikyo looked over to her for split second before turning her gaze back in front of her.

"I'm sure they will, but it's something they will have to deal with since it is our problem." Sango nodded to herself, but couldn't help worry. She knew once the boys found out that they were gone, they were bound to come looking for them, but how much time did they have then to fix what they needed to before the demon princes got even more mixed up in it?

"We should be at the main gates in about 15 more minutes. We'll have to use a back way to enter, since they probably are expecting us at the front." Kikyo said, taking Sango out of her thoughts.

"What if they're expecting us everywhere?" Sango questioned. Kikyo could only simply smirk.

"Aw, come now Sango, we were notorious for sneaking around, how much different could this be?" Sango couldn't help but laugh out.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

Kagome took in her surroundings as her grandfather led her out of the cell and into a couple of secret passages that were within the dreary dungeon. She never really had been down there before, but had heard stories of the creepiness of the damp and dark dungeons from the many guards in the palace. Being the princess she didn't give it much thought at the time, but now witnessing it herself as a prisoner no less, she could see what they meant. Water and grime covered the block rock walls and Kagome couldn't help but shiver at the coldness of the room.

"I can see this is your first time down here." He grandfather commented. Kagome nodded her head lightly.

"I've never had a reason to be here, but my question is, how do you know about all this down here?" She noticed as her grandfather stiffened at her question, but then visibly sighed out loud.

"Truth is, your mother was once imprisoned down here." With that said all of the air came whooshing out of Kagome, she had to stop quickly, her grandfather came up to her and put a supportive hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widen slowly, as she thought of all the things she was learning about her mother, her family. All of these secrets that neither her nor her sisters knew about. Her own mother, imprisoned in this disgusting place, but what for?

"W-why?" She gasped out. "Why, w-was she...down here?" She barely said. Her grandfather shook his head slightly.

"I'm guessing you know the...affair...your mother had with the demon prince, correct?"

"Yes." Kagome whispered.

"Well once my son found out, he was enraged with anger and hatred for your mother that he went so far as to imprison her down here for a good week. We were devastated, but we could do nothing, since she was his betrothed and his punishment for her came first." Kagome shook her head violently, anger building slowly within her as she glared at her grandfather.

"But you were king! What do you mean his rule was before yours?!" She spat out to him in anger. Her grandfather sighed, understanding where her pent up anger was coming from.

"By then, I had retired my crown, and once Lady Katalina and my son were wed, he would become king. Meaning that although I was still alive and well, my son was a king in waiting and could very well had me killed if he ordered it so."

"All this time, all of it. We knew nothing, left in the dark." Kagome mumbled to herself. "This war, it means nothing. We've been at this for decades just because my mother didn't love my father first?"

"No, because your mother fell in love with your father's best friend."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

* * *

_FLASHBACK (652 years ago)_

_"Inutaisho, Inutaisho? Are you here, my friend?" A man in elegant white robes and green armor yelled out into the clearing. _

_"Yes, I'm just beyond the bushes to your left." Yelled back another masculine voice. The man grinned to himself as he led his companion with him through the said bushes. Upon walking through, the two could see the vast field with high green grass and all types of flowers scattered about. "I've been waiting a good hour Ichigo, there better have been a good rea-" All thoughts left the man known as Inutaisho as his eyes landed on the companion of his good and only vampire friend. The woman standing next to the royal prince was a creature that any man would and could only dream about. Coming to stand no taller then both man's shoulders, her long wavy raven locks flowed gently in the breeze. Her hazel-blue eyes glowed slightly in the shade of the trees. _

_"Inutaisho, I'd like for you to meet my betrothed, Lady Katalina. Katalina, I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine, the crown demon prince himself, Prince Inutaisho." The two hesitated for a second before both curtsied and bowed before the other._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you milady." Inutaisho said bowing slightly to Katalina. _

_"The pleasure is all mines, kind Sir." She curtsied in response and bowed her head lowly, since he was a prince. _

_"Alright, enough of the bowing and politeness. We are in no one else's company to be showing such formalness amongst friends." Ichigo laughed out. Inutaisho rolled his eyes, before putting his friend in a choke hold and shaking his fist furiously over the vampire's head._

_"What do you know about being polite, Ichy?" The trio laughed with each other, spending the rest of the day together._

_END FLASHBACK_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

* * *

"I thought demons and vampires hated each other before the war even started? How were father and Ex-King Inutaisho friends?" Kagome asked tiredly as her grandfather and she continued their trek through the grimy dungeons. Kagome had gotten over the news and the two decided to continue. 

"Ichigo was quite the rebel when he was a young vampire, and loved to skip his lessons during the day. It would take the whole staff and a good 2 hours before anyone saw him again. And during that time, no one really knew what or where he went, but I had found out."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

* * *

_FLASHBACK (702 years ago)_

_"Son when I find you, you are going to get a good spanking!" Yelled a younger more energetic King Nagi. He huffed slightly as he broke through the growing weeds around him in the forest. The staff had searched through out the castle walls and found nothing. He currently had a small team searching for the young prince within the city, but so far no word or hair was found there either, so Nagi decided to take matters in his own hands, and took the journey through the forest, hoping to find his son so he could give him the punishment of his life. "Ichigo, if you do not come out-" Before he could finish his rant, he heard two faint giggling voices in the distance. He quickly jumped to the tree branches until he knew he was right above where the voices were heard._

_Moving some branches from his view, Nagi was able to see a small stream of water coming from the demon lands and into the vampire lands. But what caught his attention the most was his son drenched in water playing with another boy, but not an ordinary boy, but the young demon prince, Inutaisho._

_END FLASHBACK_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

* * *

"So they met, as children. How weird we never knew this." Kagome said more to herself. Her grandfather nodded his head lightly. Suddenly he looked up with alarming rate and walked as quickly as he could ahead. Kagome looked up from her musings and wondered what had gotten her grandfather's attention. "Grandfather, what's the matter?" She yelled to him and jogged to catch up. Finally reaching him, she noticed that they had just come upon a dead end. Giving her grandfather an odd look, she came to stand next to him. "Its a dead end." Nagi kept feeling on the wall for something Kagome could not see, when he found what he was looking for, he pulled down on what seemed to be a protruding rock like lever. Kagome gasped lightly when the large rock wall began to shake and then slowly opened to reveal a dimmed lighted stairwell. 

"Let's go." Was all her grandfather said and quickly passed through the door. Kagome looked back before following him. She just hoped everything would be better from here on out.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

* * *

"For heaven's sake, Rin! You scared the crap out of me." Yelled Sango to the short vampire. Rin simply rolled her eyes. 

"Well, that's unpleasant." There was a slight pause before the trio erupted in laughter. A minute later they were able to talk without giggling. "What is going on, why are you going back to the kingdom?" Rin asked, all humor gone from her facial features. Sango sighed, while Kikyo pinched the bridge between her nose.

"Kagome is in danger; we think it has something to do with this stupid mission we were on and Onigumo." Rin's eyes widen as she finally understood the reasoning behind her third cousin's absence.

"Why didn't you guys tell me, or at least come and get me! I would have gone without a second thought, you're lucky I have sixth sense about these things, you know!" The two vampire princess's sighed at their cousin and her wacky ramblings.

"We better get a move on girls, the out skirts of the city are just below this hill." And true to Kikyo's words, they could clearly see the dim lights of what used to be their beloved home.

* * *

**AN**: Argh, it's so short! But I couldn't think of how to end it, without having a chapter 12. Oh Well, hope some of you enjoyed it. ) 


End file.
